Secret Agents
by OLRtvaddict
Summary: When a new government agency is created, five top agents from all over the country are recruited to form the team. They work high stakes missions while establishing relationships. Can one relationship between two members potentially lead to more?...Slow burn Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

AU…This is an idea that been in my head while watching some action movies. So I had the idea of writing Felicity as a tougher character. Not saying she's not tough on the show, but I wanted her as more than just the computer girl…I want her to be badass. I thought it would be cool to see Felicity as someone who was could fight and hold her own. (If you have seen the movies Fast & the Furious movies, kind of like Gisele or Letty…I love them.)

* * *

Felicity Smoak's nerves were on edge when she walked into her new work building. Just last month, she was content being a task force agent at her old job in Washington. When her boss Tom told her about a job opening in New York at an agency, she told him to tell someone else. Then he told her that they asked for her specifically.

"What do you mean they asked for me, what is the job and how do they know about me..and why me" she asked. She had so many questions. How could an agency that she had never heard of know so much about her?

"Felicity you're our best agent and we would hate to see you go, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You need to consider it. You've had excellent training, you're smart, excellent combat and weapon skills, tech skills, and so much more," he said. "If they are asking for you, they really need you and want you and I'm proud of you," he finished.

It had taken her a week to make her decision. She would leave Washington to go to the Big Apple and become part of some great secret agency. The agency was called EMA (Extreme Mission Agency). It sounded like something out of movie, like a Mission Impossible. Part of her always wanted to be on some type of secret high stakes mission, but she didn't really think it was possible. A big plus is the new job came with a new place and car courtesy of the department. That was a huge relief, so all she had to do was jump right into her new job.

She wondered who her other team members would be. Why were they so special too, and if they were coming from all over, could they all get along? So many questions, and she knew she would soon get all the answers.

Felicity shook all her nerves away before the elevator doors opened up. She wore a navy sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees and black heels, with her hair straight. She wanted to look as conservative as possible.

A cheerful lady greeted her when she stepped off the elevator, "Hi, I'm Amy we spoke on the phone earlier," she said. "Nice to meet you," Felicity replied. Amy was the secretary, "Here is your file, and follow me. I'll show you to the room, where the meeting will be held," she said. "Thanks," she said with a smile and walked into the room.

An older man, and a lady were in the room when she walked in. "Hi, Ms. Smoak come on in and have a seat," the guy said. "I'm John Diggle," he said and extended his hand for a handshake. "Hi, nice to meet you," she replied. "While I'm going to be leading this team and I will also be a team member as well. That's Sara Lance, over there, she's another team member," he said. She looked at Sara, and they smiled at each other. "I'll give more information once everyone else gets here," he said.

Well she was glad to see that she wouldn't be the only lady there. She noticed that Sara went for the conservative business look too. She was dressed in a black knee length skirt with a purple blouse, and black heels. Felicity looked around the room. Even the room was intimidating. It was too late to turn back now, and she felt a sense of determination rush over her. She was obviously picked for a reason.

Not too long after, the other two members walked in. Two guys, one looked around her age, and one looked younger. "Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, meet Sara Lance and Felicity Smoak," John said. They all said their hellos, and sat down. "Now that everyone is here, let's get started.

John began to brief them about the team. "As you all know, you are here because you have been selected to be apart of an agency…EMA, extreme missions agency. You have each been selected because you are the best in the country, and each bring distinct skills to the table. Go ahead and look over your papers," he said. The papers gave a description of what the team was, and they type of work they would be involved in.

He then addressed each person one by one. "Oliver, you have the best weapon knowledge, especially sharp shooting skills…Roy you have the street smarts and hand to hand combat…Felicity, you have quick thinking, technology and combat skills, and lastly Sara is the best undercover agent there is," he said.

"I will be leading this team, but I am still just one of you. I won't be one of those leaders who feel that they are above doing the dirty work, and just sits in the office. We are all in this together," he said. "As you already know and can see in your packets, we will be doing high profile missions. Think Fast and the Furious, but on the legal side," he said which led to laughter from the group.

"Are there any questions," John asked. "Yes, when do we start," Oliver asked. John laughed, "Not so soon, I want everyone to get acquainted with each other first, and then we start training. So I want to do about some team bonding, then we move to training," he replied. Oliver nodded, "Sounds good."

Felicity really felt lie she had been dropped on an action movie set. She was excited about the potential of going on missions. With the task force back at home, she had done dangerous things, but nothing on this level. She could feel her adrenaline pumping, and it helped that she was apparently in good company.

"Talk amongst yourselves for awhile, I'll be back shortly," John said and walked out. "Well I'm certainly glad this isn't a men only team," Roy said breaking the silence. Awkward laughs followed his comment. Maybe he shouldn't have started with a joke about sex. "Again, I'm Roy, it's a pleasure to meet you all and to get a chance to work with some highly skilled people," he said.

Oliver was the next to speak, "I can't wait to get to know each of you, Look forward to working together and seeing how our skills mesh," he said.

"Yeah I'm excited," Felicity added with a smile. "This is like a dream come true for me, and I cant wait to get started."

"Same here," Sara said. "It looks like we have a bad ass team here too, so I'm pumped," she said and smiled.

They talked a little while longer, until John returned. He had a woman with him. "This is my wife Lyla, and she's going to take you to get your badges, paperwork done, and show you around. I have a meeting to attend, and I will meet up with you all as soon as I'm done," he said then left.

"Follow me guys," she said. "And welcome to EMA," she added with a smile.

* * *

Ok, let me know what you all think. If it is good, bad or interesting, and should I continue, so please review...Thanks!

Oh and I haven't forgotten my other 2 stories. I'm still working on them as well. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you all are interested in the story, hopefully I can write some good chapters! Here's a quick chapter for you.

* * *

They followed Lyla down a long hallway. The sound of the women's heels against the floor mixed with the shuffling of the guys dress shoes was the only noise you heard. Everyone was so busy taking everything in; it was as if they forgot how to speak. They passed by offices where people were furiously typing on their computers, too busy to look up.

"I know it might seem a little overwhelming now, but I promise you will love it here," Lyla said breaking the silence. "Don't worry."

"Right now, we're going to my office to get your badges, which is the most important thing. You have to use your badge to get into the building, and different areas around here. Today was the only day you could get in without the badge," she said as she swiped her badge to unlock her office. Next she entered a code.

"You each will have a specific code for your offices as well." She stepped aside so they could walk in.

Her office was huge. It looked so high tech and classy. The walls were adorned with different pieces of abstract art. Everything was in earth tone colors. It was simple but stylish. Her desk was directly in front of a huge window, which led to a great view. It was decorated with different medals, and a wedding picture of her and John. She also had plaques on another wall. She must have been one bad ass chick, Felicity thought because there were so many medals and awards.

There was another door off to the side that must have led to another area. Yeah it definitely did because she saw a a scanner for the badge beside the door.

"Roy and Sara, follow me. Oliver and Felicity have a seat, I'll be with you all in a second."

Lyla walked over to the door with Roy and Sara, and repeated the same routine…badge then code.

"So top secret, huh?" Oliver said as he took a seat by Felicity.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in," she replied with a smile.

"So, where are you from and what did you do?" Oliver asked. Might as well strike up a conversation while they waited.

"Washington, D.C., I was a task force agent there. What about you?" she asked in return.

"San Diego," says Oliver.

"Oh sunny and bright, way more vibrant than Washington. I've never been to San Diego."

"Yeah San Diego is nice. Maybe I'll get the chance to show you one day," he says with a half smile.

She looks at him, returns the smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear. Wow she has a great smile he thought to himself. That was the first thing he always noticed in a woman.

"But I was a member of the SWAT team," he continued. "When my captain told me about this job and that they actually asked for me, I jumped at the opportunity. Definitely couldn't pass up this once in lifetime opportunity. Like when you watch action movies, don't you have those moments where you think, wouldn't it be cool if I got to do something like that? This was the perfect chance for that," he said.

He was talking with excitement. Like he was imagining being on a mission right then and there.

"Yeah I can definitely say I've daydreamed about doing the things that they do in action movies, even if they are a little unrealistic," she replied.

"What's one of your favorite action movies," he asked.

"Ummm, I have a lot, but I'm going to go with the Fast and Furious movies," she replied. "I love that all the chicks in the movie are tough, and can hang with the boys."

"Oh the criminals turned sort of good guys movie franchise," he said and laughed. "I like those too, though. Yeah those chicks are definitely tough, might be tougher than some of the guys."

"Do you have a favorite girl from the franchise," he asked. "Yes I do actually," she replied.

"Let me see if I can figure out which girl you would be like, I'm usually great at reading people," he said.

"Oh really? Well go for it, and if you get it wrong, I won't let you live it down ," she replied.

"Oh pressure, ummm let's see," he said. He looked her up and down and studied her. "I remember John saying you had great combat and quick thinking skills, you're very pretty; you're tough or you wouldn't be here, but you're also feminine, but not as hard core on the exterior as Letty, so I would have to go with Gisele," he says.

"Yeah you're definitely Gisele," he says knowingly. "You're gorgeous, tough and I'm pretty sure you can hold your own like she can."

She felt her cheeks warm when he said that. He said she was gorgeous like her, and that was the ultimate compliment because Gal Gadot who plays Gisele is beautiful.

He had read her pretty good, she had to admit. "Correct! Ok, you're pretty good; she's my favorite girl in the movies actually," she said.

"See I told you," he says and pats himself on the back. "I could definitely see you dressed in all leather riding a motorcycle…"

Felicity raised an eye at him.

"Ummm that definitely came out wrong," he said and lightly laughed. "I'll stop talking now."

She laughed and shook her head, "No, you're fine. We just might have a mission where I wear leather and ride a motorcycle, so you'll be in luck."

They talked and traded more stories about their old jobs and themselves, waiting on their turn to go into the secret room. John had said that team bonding was an important step, so they were getting a headstart on that.

* * *

Lyla came back followed by Sara and Roy, "Ok, you two can follow me now," she says.

The room Oliver and Felicity walked in was adorned with bright lighting. There is a fingerprint scanner on a desk, attached to a computer. There was a cart with a few medical supplies and tubes on them.

Oliver and Felicity glanced at each other, and he shrugged his shoulder. They were wondering the same thing. What was all this for? Lyla sat at the desk and began typing on the computer.

"So how are you two feeling," Lyla asked never looking up from the computer.

"Great, excited to be here," Felicity said. "Uh yeah, it's a lot going on, but I'm definitely up for it," Oliver added.

"Well I have no doubt that you all are great for the job. We pulled resumes from all over the U.S., and your resumes were pretty impressive. From the research John has gathered on each of you, he speaks very highly of you guys. You should definitely be proud of that," Lyla said with a smile.

"I know youre probably wondering what all this is, so I'll explain it," she continued. "We're going to get your prints scanned so we can have that on file, a blood sample so we can know your type in case of emergencies, we'll have your blood type on file, and then finally print your badges and codes."

Felicity and Oliver nodded.

"Ok Felicity come sit here, so I can get you scanned," she said and patted the chair next to her.

Felicity sat in the chair and placed her hand on the scanner; it quickly scanned over her entire hand.

"Ok, next I will prick your finger for the blood sample."

"So what did you do before this," Felicity asked as Lyla got the pricker and tube ready.

"I was apart of the Army Special Forces. That's where I met John, he was there too. So we've had a lot of experience in combat and high stake missions. We're definitely not blindly leading you," she said. Felicity nodded. She thought it was little romantic at how Lyla and John met. Going through dangerous missions while falling in love. That was definitely an action movie cliche that she liked.

"When John was asked to lead this team, I immediately jumped on board too. I even came up with the badass name," Lyla finished with a laugh. "And it's great to have two tough and smart females here too, with you and Sara, it definitely balances things out."

Felicity could deal with a lot of pain, but those prickers always made her jump, every since she was a child. Lyla quickly pricked her and placed her sample in the tube, wiped her finger with an alcohol wipe and gave her a Band-Aid...same routine as a doctor.

"Lastly, I need to get your picture for your badge, so stand with your back against this wall here," Lyla said as she walked her to a wall with a white background.

Lyla went back to the computer, and turned the camera and printer on.

"1, 2, 3," she counted and snapped the picture. Felicity sat back in the chair by the desk.

Lyla opened a drawer and pulled out a badge holder, grabbed the badge off the printer, attached it; next she opened another drawer and grabbed a cell phone box.

"Ok here you go. Here's your badge, wear it at all times when you're here at the facility. And here is your new cellphone, it is already activated, and your code for your office will be sent to you when you turn it on. Make sure you memorize it, because after you go to your office today and enter it for the first time, the code will be erased from your phone.

Felicity attached the badge to her dress, "Ok, I got it. Thanks." Her picture turned out great too, and that never happened on the first try.

"Ok all done. Oliver, your turn," Lyla said. Oliver walked over and switched places with Felicity.

Felicity sat down, and opened the box with her phone. Of course it was the latest phone…the IPhone 6, which hasn't even hit the market yet. This job really had it perks, she thought to herself. An apartment, car, and new phone...what was next? She turned the phone on and a _Welcome Felicity_ message popped up on the screen. Oh wow, that's crazy, but cool, she thought! _Here is your office code: 4554_. At least she had an easy code to remember. She couldn't wait to see her office. She wondered how big it was, and what kind of latest technology she would have. She definitely couldn't wait to see that. Decorating her office was another exciting goal.

* * *

After Oliver finished, they joined Sara and Roy back outside. "Wait right here, I need to grab my papers, so I can take you to the correct offices," Lyla said and disappeared back in her office.

"So, this is a lot more than I imagined," Sara said.

"Me too, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be when I walked in that room," Felicity replied.

Oliver was too busy playing with his phone to say anything.

"Hey, at least they didn't put trackers in us, like I've heard some secret agencies do," Roy added.

"At least not yet," Sara said and they all laughed.

Lyla returned with her papers, "Ok let's go. Off to see your new offices and I will be out of your way for the rest of the day. John will take over once I'm done."

The sounds of heels clicking mixed with shuffling dress shoes filled the halls again. Off to see another part of their new beginning.

* * *

Hope you liked. I gave you a little Olicity moment, even though I don't want them together so soon. I will give more backstory on everybody probably in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter gives more background to the characters and how the new workplace is.

* * *

All of their offices were on the same floor. They were basically in a big square at the end of the hall. Two beside each other with the other two directly across...and down the hall was the sitting area with monitors and computers, where they would spend most of their time and meetings together. John's office was just behind that area

"Ok, here are your offices. Go ahead and look around. I know you're anxious to figure out how you want to decorate them," Lyla said. "John will be here shortly, so I'm done for now. Nice meeting you guys and see you later."

Lyla turned to go back to her office. They all stood and looked around. Their names were above their doors.

"Well I guess we should go see how they look, huh?" Roy said.

They walked to their specific offices and did the routine they would do over and over…swipe, then code.

Felicity walked in and fell in love. It had a modern style to it. All of her furniture was sleek shiny black, the desk, table, bookcase and stands. The walls were white. Adding splashes of color would not be hard whenever she got the chance to start decorating.

Her Mac computer was set up with two monitors. Her phone, a very stylish lamp, and name plaque adorned her desk. She had two white chairs aligned in front of her desk.

Off to the side was a black couch, with a table and a fully stocked mini fridge beside it. She even had a television…another great perk! Looking straight across from the couch was a window, with a great view.

Overall she was very pleased with the office. Everything was so sleek and nice; she was almost scared to touch anything.

She sat down to the desk and admired everything, she decided against turning on her computer, until after they met with John again. It would be her luck that she would set something off.

She heard a knock at her door, and it was Sara peeking in. "Hey, it's me Sara, I just wanted to come by and chat since we really didn't get a chance to earlier," she said.

"Oh ok, yeah come on in," Felicity said. "Here have a seat," she said and pointed at the desk. Wow it felt great to tell somebody to have a seat in my own office she thought to herself.

Sara pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, "It's nice in here,"

"Yeah I really like it,. How's yours set up," Felicity asked.

"It's the same color scheme, but my desk is in front of the window instead off to the side like yours, and the furniture is sort of set up different. I like it a lot," Sara says.

"Me too, at my old job we didn't have offices, we mostly had cubicles, work stations I guess you can call it. We didn't really have individual space. So this is a nice upgrade," Felicity said.

"So what was your old job," she asked Sara.

"I was a FBI agent, I mostly worked on public corruption and political crimes," Sara said.

"I was able to do a lot of undercover work, which is fun," she said with a laugh. 'What about you?"

"I was a task force agent. I worked on mostly computer crimes, illegal gaming, gambling, and sex crimes. I was able to work a few undercover cases, but not many," she finished.

"I'm from New Jersey, where are you from," Sara leaned back in the chair and asked.

"Washington, D.C.," Felicity replied. "And you're not too far from here, so I'm sure you're glad about that.

"Yeah I'm a little familiar with the area, so that's a plus," Sara says.

"So how do you feel about everything so far," Felicity asked Sara.

Sara bit her lip and thought for a few seconds, "I think it will definitely be an adjustment, but I'm excited. They wouldn't have picked us if they didn't think we were capable so that's a big boost in confidence."

Felicity nodded.

"Everyone seems nice so far. Roy is very funny and goofy; we got a chance to talk while in there with Lyla. I haven't had any more interaction with Oliver yet, and you seem nice as well," she finished.

Felicity thought back to her conversation with Oliver earlier. E was very nice ad friendly.

"I had a chance to talk to Oliver, and he's nice. Seems very open and friendly. I think we will all get along great, and remember Diggle said we have team bonding to do, so we should get acquainted," she said to Sara.

Sara leaned forward and placed her hands on Felicity's desk.

"But most importantly, I'm so glad I didn't end up being the only girl here," Sara said. "When I saw you walk in. I was like, yes I'm not alone."

Felicity laughed, "I definitely understand that. I was worried about the same thing. For a long time, I was literally the only woman at my department back home that actually worked out in the field. Another girl came in about three months before I left."

"I definitely couldn't handle dealing with nothing but men, and their testosterone and jock personalities," Sara said.

"What's that about testosterone?" They heard a voice at the door ask. They looked up and saw Oliver at the door with Roy.

"We're talking about how men have jock personalities," Sara said.

"Ah man, they are already ganging up on us," Roy says and shakes his head. "While we were over there doing some male bonding, they were over here talking bad about us."

Felicity laughed and said, "Come on in and have a seat guys."

They walked in, Oliver sat in the chair beside Sara in front of Felicity's desk, and Roy took a seat on the couch.

"Roy, where are you from? I hadn't had the chance to ask you yet," Felicity said.

"I'm from The Motor City…Detroit. I was an Intelligence Unit detective," he said. "And you're from D.C., right and a task force agent? Oliver told me," he said.

"Yeah I am. So we have D.C., New Jersey, San Diego and Detroit," she says pointing at each one of them. A lot of different backgrounds."

They all nodded, "Yeah, our very own little melting pot," Oliver said in agreement.

* * *

There was another knock at the door. This time it was John.

"Hey, I see we're already doing some bonding here…that's great," he said. "If you all will follow me, I will show you a couple more things and then let you all get some food," he said.

"This is the meeting room. This is where we will hold our meetings to discuss plans before we go out on a mission or job," John told them as they walked back into the area. "Tom is our tech and surveillance guy. You will get to know him very well."

He pointed to a young black guy, with headphones on, who was sitting at a computer desk installing some software. He looked up, waved and quickly started back working.

"He will be a big help for times when we go out in the field. In some cases he's our eyes and ears." John says.

Tom's desk was in the middle of the floor. Five computers surrounded him; each one showing different things...maps, floor plans, streets and buildings. His desk looked very overwhelming.

Felicity worked with technology a lot, but this was one time where she was glad she didn't have that task.

There were some small desks surrounding Tom, which is where they would sit when they had to meet. With the desks surrounding him, it made it look like one big circle, with Tom in the middle of it all.

"Ok next we're going to see the training room," John said signaling for them to follow him.

All of their eyes widen. This was perhaps the one thing they were looking forward to the most. They walked down the long hallway to an elevator. They all piled in and John pushed the button for ground floor.

Felicity looked down at her feet, which were starting to ache. She really didn't think about all the walking they would be doing today…maybe she should've worn more comfortable shoes.

She looked up and caught a glimpse of Sara shifting on her feet. Seems like she was thinking the same thing. Sara looked up and painfully smiled…yeah they were definitely on the same page.

They were on the 12th floor, so it was kind of a long way down to the ground floor.

Felicity leaned back on the rail in the elevator and closed her eyes. Definitely going to soak my feet tonight.

She opened her eyes up and saw Oliver looking at her. He nodded towards her feet, and she nodded yes, and he smiled and quietly laughed to himself.

* * *

They finally made it to the ground floor. They stepped off the elevator and were greeted by another door. John swiped his badge and entered his code.

"All of your codes and badges work with this door," he said. "You can come here anytime."

The steel doors opened, and they walked into a two-story room that looked like it was the size of an entire floor.

The bottom floor was empty with the exception of a huge computer monitor. There were shooting targets lined up against the back wall.

"This floor is the simulation room," John said. "This is where we will have different training sessions and simulation tasks."

"Upstairs is the weight room," he said as he began taking the stairs. More stairs and more walking, Felicity rolled her eyes in her head.

"I can give you a piggy back ride if you need it," Oliver whispered to her as they walked up the stairs.

Felicity laughed, "I can manage, thanks though."

"Ok, just checking," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Roy exclaimed with a fist pump as he surveyed the room.

John laughed, "I'm sure you will spend a lot of time here," he said.

Off to the side was a weapon room. "In this room you have all kinds of weapons at your disposal. "When we come back, I want you to pick whatever weapons you are most comfortable with," John said.

Any weapon of our choice, oh this just keeps getting better Felicity thought.

"Well I just wanted to give you a quick tour, you can explore it as much as you want later," John says. "If you guys are ready to eat, I can take you back downstairs, where we have food prepared.

"Yes!" They all said at the same time.

"Ok follow me," he said and laughed. "After you eat, I want you all to go home. Rest up and come back at 9 o'clock sharp in the morning, and be dressed to work."

Felicity was so glad to finally sit down. The food was already on the table, so all they had to do was sit down to the table.

Sara sat down in front of her, "Oh my God, my feet are really killing me," she said. "I know not to wear heels again."

"Yes! I'm probably coming in tomorrow in combat boots," Felicity replied with a laugh.

"Good idea," Sara said.

Oliver grabbed the seat beside Felicity, "Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she replied and scooted over.

Roy sat beside Sara. "I'm loving it here already man," he said. "Like this is like a real life Mission Impossible movie."

Oliver laughed, "Yeah I can definitely get used to this. Especially this food."

"I thought I was going to have to carry you on my back Felicity," Oliver laughed and said.

"Are you making fun of me Oliver," Felicity asked.

"No of course not," he said with a smile.

"Ok, Felicity we are definitely not wearing heels tomorrow," Sara said.

"I totally agree," Felicity replied as she took a sip of her drink.

Roy was finished eating before anyone else, so he was sitting back just watching.

"So we have a task force agent, a SWAT, FBI agent and an intelligence unit detective," he said pointing at each of them. "I would say we have a pretty bad ass team here."

"I agree" Oliver said. "Two bad ass guys, and two bad ass, but beautiful girls."

Felicity and Sara both smiled.

"Ok I think we need to find out some more about each other," he said. "Let me think of some questions."

They all nodded and waited on the questions.

"Ok, is anyone here married?" he asked.

They all said no. "Any significant others then?" He asked.

They all said no again.

"Wait," he said shaking his head. "I have a hard time believing two beautiful chicks like you two are single," Roy says.

"It's true. I am," Felicity said and held up her hand like she was taking an oath.

"Me too," Sara added. "It's not that easy finding a guy who understands you have a demanding job, and is willing to work with you."

"I can say the same thing about the women," Oliver added. "They don't understand how your job is not a regular 9-5."

"Oliver you look like the bachelor or player type though," Roy said and laughed.

"Wait, how do I look like that?" He asked with a shocked expression.

"Maybe it's the piercing blue eyes," Felicity said and shrugged.

They all laughed.

"I'm not a bachelor, or player type, I'm a one girl kind of guy," Oliver said. "I just think I need to find someone who works in the field like me."

Felicity nodded, "Yeah that might be the best option."

"Hey, I think we should go out tonight," Sara said. "Since I'm familiar with the area, I know a nice little lounge we could go to."

"I'm in!" Felicity said excitedly.

"Yeah count me in," said Oliver.

"Me too," Roy said and gave a thumbs up.

"Cool, I'll text the address." She looked at her watch, it was a little after three now. "How does 8 o'clock sound?" Sara asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, it's set then" she said and clapped her hands together. "This should be fun."

* * *

Felicity was leaving her office to head out, when she walked into Oliver who was leaving too. Her badge fell and he picked it up.

"Here you go," he said and handed it to her. "Can't lose that."

"Oh I know, and thanks," she replied.

"No problem. I'll walk out with you," he said.

"So I'm excited about tonight," he said trying to get a conversation started in the elevator.

"Yeah me too, I have to go figure out what to wear," Felicity said.

"Are you wearing heels," he asked with a smile.

Felicity laughed, "You're not going to let me live that down, huh?"

Oliver shook his head, "Nope!"

"I am wearing heels though, but I'll be fine, you'll see."

The elevator stopped and they got off.

"See you later on Felicity," Oliver said as he walked in the opposite direction of her to his car.

Felicity smiled and waved goodbye.

Overall good first day at the new job, and she was really enjoying everything so far.

* * *

Ok I promise the next chapter will have some action, I just had to set up the story, characters and settings first. I hope you like the little Olicity foreshadowing moments I threw in. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, it's been a little while. Classes started, but here's along chapter for you.

Addressing the questions in the past reviews:

- Am I going to make it easy for Oliver and Felicity in this story? If by easy you mean have them get together quick, then no. I don't want them to get together so soon. I want to establish a real friendship between them first.

- No Sara is not bisexual in here.

- r/g Tommy…I haven't decided if he will be in here or not, but I'm leaning toward him being in it. Just have to find the right way to write him in.

Keep reading! :)

* * *

Felicity arrived to the place around 7:30. _Tony's Lounge _was the name. The name was written in electric gold flashing lights. There was a case of descending stairs that led to lounge. Judging from the look of it from the outside, it had a sleek and sexy vibe. Felicity glanced in the mirror to make sure everything was right; once she was satisfied with her look she stepped out.

The look she went for tonight was what she would call casual sexy. She wore a plum long sleeve high/low dress. The front of her dress stopped at the midpoint of her thighs. The back of the dress had a dip with a small part of her back and shoulders out. Gray wedge booties adorned her feet and made her legs look even longer. Her hair was straight and with a part in the middle. Her blonde tresses fell past her shoulders…a gray clutch and natural makeup completed her look.

When she stepped in the place, she was felt as if she had stepped onto a film noir set. The lights were dim and hung low. All of the furniture was black and white, with splashes of gold, adding a little color. There was a stage where musicians were playing jazz. The leather booths were cut off with bead curtains.

This is a very nice place, Felicity thought as she took everything in. Noir is a great style for a lounge. Of course it had a film noir style, this was New York after all. That was a cliché, but it definitely fit.

She scanned the room to see if she could spot anyone. She didn't see anyone yet, so she went to the bar to order a drink. "I'll have a Cosmopolitan please," she said to the waiter as sat on a stool. Something light to start her off.

"Hey sexy," she heard a slurred voice say behind her. He stumbled onto the stool beside her. He had obviously had one drink too many.

It hadn't even been a good 10 minutes, and she was already getting hit on by a drunk.

"May I get you another drink," he asked winking at her.

Really? Who winks at someone.

"No thank you, I'm fine with this one," she replied.

She looked in his face, and he was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes were red and low. Yeah he was definitely drunk.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing alone?" His slurred struggling speech continued.

She let out a deep sigh and sipped her drink. Maybe he'll just go away if I don't look at him.

"I said, what's a pretty lady like you doing alone?" He asked again louder trying to yell over the music.

She was about to respond until she heard another voice.

"She's not alone, she's here with me," the voice said.

Felicity looked up and saw Oliver. Thank God, he came just in time.

Oliver had just walked in and saw Felicity sitting at the bar. At first he didn't really recognize her, she looked the same, but different…a good different. He saw the guy talking to her and could immediately tell he was drunk. He laughed on the inside because the irritability was all over her face. Might as well go help her out.

The guy looked Oliver up and down, then hopped off the stool.

"Well you shouldn't leave your girl alone, it's not safe for a little lady like herself," he said wobbling as he stood up.

"I'm pretty sure she's capable of handling herself," Oliver replied and put his arm around her shoulder. The man glared at them and stumbled off.

They both looked at each other and laughed. "Oh thank God," she said. "How long had you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I was by the door watching," he said and sat beside her. "I figured I would come save you."

"Well I appreciate that," she replied. "May I get you a drink, to show my appreciation? You look like a scotch man, am I right?"

He nodded, "that's correct, I'm impressed."

She signaled to waiter to get a scotch.

"Well you're not exactly the only one who can read people," she said as she handed him his drink.

"So what girly drink are you drinking," he asked her. "And I know it's girly because it's too bright and colorful not to be."

Felicity laughed. "It's a cosmopolitan, and girly drinks are good, thank you very much."

"Mhmmm," he said as he put the glass to his lips.

"This place has a mafia vibe to it," Oliver said as he looked around. "It's nice."

"Yeah that's what I said, I like it."

"You look nice too by the way," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, you do too," she replied.

He had on some gray pants, a white v-neck undershirt and a navy blue sports jacket.

"I see you're back in your heels."

"Yes I am." She stretched her leg out showing off her shoes. "I'm addicted to them, and I promise I won't need a piggyback ride tonight," she said.

"Felicity, Oliver!" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned and saw Sara walking toward them.

Sara wore a black twist front maxi dress. There was split up the middle that showed off her legs as she walked in her black strappy heels, and the at the small of her hips and back were out, showing a little skin. Her hair was in a sleek ponytail, and red lipstick adorned her lips.

"Hey, you look great," Felicity said once Sara reached her.

"Well I obviously had to compete with you. You look amazing," Sara replied as she gave her a hug.

When Felicity stood up Oliver got a better look at her. The dress complimented her very well, and her strong legs went on for days...she looked great. Both her and Sara did. He never imagined he would be lucky enough to work with two ladies as beautiful as them.

"Roy is on the way, he got a little lost. He should be here any minute," she said. "I guess we'll wait on him before we grab a table."

Sara walked up to order a drink, and Roy walked in not soon after.

"There goes Roy, we can get a booth now," she said.

"Hey! Why does it feel like I just walked on the set of Godfather or Scarface?" he asked when he reached them.

They followed Sara to the table and all piled in the circle booth.

"It does have that vibe," Oliver replied. "I like it."

"Oliver, you're even dressed a little like Al Pacino and Tony Montana." Roy said.

"Oh yeah," Oliver responded imitating Al Pacino, leading to laughs.

"Yes! And what was his wife's name?" Roy asked.

"Elvira," Felicity answered.

"You're Elvira Felicity." Roy said and signaled for the waiter.

"Wait, why do I have to be Elvira?" She asked.

Roy ordered his drink, and Oliver and Sara were laughing.

"Because you knew her name, and plus you kind of resemble her. So you're Oliver's wife," he said once the waiter left.

"I do not," she said. She waved her hand dismissing the thought.

"Yeah, I can see it," Sara said.

Oliver looked at her and titled his head, eyeing her.

"Good eye Roy, she does kind of resemble Michelle Pfeiffer back in the day," he said. "You want to go reenact the dance scene between Tony and Elvira?"

"No thank you," she replied laughing.

"Well if we're Tony and Elivra, who are you two," she asked pointing at Roy and Sara.

"Roy is definitely Manny, the goofy friend. Except I'm not going to kill you like Tony did," Oliver said.

"Good to know," Roy says and titled his glass to Oliver.

"The only person left for Sara is Gina...or the mama. Your pick," Felicity said.

"I'm definitely not the mom, so I guess I'm Gina, except she died a horrible death. Matter of fact, everybody did," Sara replied.

"Everybody except Elvira," Oliver added.

"Well she was addicted to cocaine, so I'm pretty sure, she died sooner rather than later," Felicity said.

"Ok, this was one random conversation," Sara said laughing.

"It really was. That's just how my mind works, so get used to it," Roy said with a smile. "But anyway, we need to know more about each other, so someone ask a question."

"How did everyone's career get started?" Sara suggested.

"Ok that's a good one, you go first." Oliver said.

"Well I majored in criminal justice, graduated and once I turned 23, I applied to be a FBI agent. The process was hell, but I enjoyed it. I did that for three years, and now I'm here. I became interested in being an agent because I thought it was cool basically," Sara said.

"Your turn Felicity."

"I majored in criminal justice as well, my minor was in information technology. I started out stuck behind a desk at first just handling computer crimes," she said.

"Then I volunteered to go out in the field one day, I proved that I really belonged in the field. I went through the proper training and the rest is history, I became a bad ass agent," she finished.

Sara held her glass up to Felicity so they could click them together.

"Ok, well I guess I'll go. Criminal justice for me as well, then I worked as a police officer," he said.

"I was getting bored with regular cop work, so when the SWAT team in San Diego started recruiting I signed up. Training was a real bitch, but I made it…I loved the challenge though," he finished.

Now it was Roy's turn.

"Well my story is a lot different," he started.

"I was a bad teenager. The usual juvenile delinquent stuff…fighting, not going to school. Then I starting hanging with the wrong crowd, got arrested for accessory to burglary. I had to work as an informant as part of my deal to clear my record. I became interested in being on the right side of the law, so once my record was cleared I applied and became an intelligence unit detective. I owe a lot to the cop who arrested me, he knocked some sense into me."

They were all just staring at Roy.

"What? I said I took a very different route." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That you did buddy, that you did." Oliver said.

"Wait can we talk about our new places. I so love the perks that come with thid job," Sara said.

"I know right! I have a freaking penthouse apartment. It's amazing," Felicity exclaimed.

"Yeah the place is nice, but the car is even better. I wonder if I could get a motorcycle too," Oliver suggested.

"That would be sweet!" Roy agreed.

* * *

"Felicity do you know this guy that's keeps staring at you?" Sara asked.

She directed Felicity's attention to the bar. It was the same guy from earlier.

"Oh that's just some guy who I ignored earlier," she replied. "He thinks I'm with Oliver."

"Well he's been staring for like the last 10 minutes. Apparently he's not respecting you Oliver, he wants your girl," Sara replied.

"He'll be alright. As long as he doesn't try to make his way over here," Oliver replied.

"Oliver can you let me out, I have to go to the restroom," Felicity said.

"Let me out too Roy, I'll go with you Felicity."

"Yeah." Oliver stood up and let Felicity out. His eyes couldn't help but to immediately travel down and up legs as she slid past him. He looked up and saw Roy looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked when Felicity and Sara walked away.

"You just totally eye sexed Felicity," Roy replied.

"What? No I didn't," Oliver sat back and unbuttoned his jacket.

"Yeah you kind of did," Roy said and laughed. "It might not have been intentional but it definitely happened."

"I'm not judging, I mean look at her and Sara. The chicks I usually work with are old, and very unattractive. So I've definitely snuck a few glances," he continued.

"Yeah the definitely don't look like Sara and Felicity where I come from either, but no harm in looking. Dating coworkers is a horrible idea, and it never works," Oliver said.

"Yeah back at my old job, two coworkers were dating, and every time they were on bad terms, the entire office knew. It did not end well. It got so bad, the woman ended up transferring." Roy started.

Oliver nodded his head as Roy told his story. He had always heard horror stories, and Roy was just adding another one to the list. He didn't imagine himself dating a coworker anytime soon.

* * *

"Hey do you two mind if we buy you guys a drink," a female voice asked.

They turned and saw two ladies, one in red dress, and one in white. Oliver looked the girls up and down. The dresses were extremely short, and barely covering anything. They didn't look like his type.

"Uh," Oliver started to say and he looked at Roy, and he was shaking his head.

"Wait, are you guys with the two girls you were sitting with?" The one in red asked. "See Jen, I told you they weren't single," she said and elbowed the other girl.

Oliver looked back and saw Felicity and Sara coming back to the table.

"Yeah we are with them," he said and stood up.

He walked over to Felicity, and whispered, "just go with it, you owe me anyway."

Felicity looked at the two girls giving her and Sara evil glares. Then she glanced over at Sara, who was giving a death glare back.

Felicity walked back to the table with Oliver.

"Yes, these are our girlfriends Sara and Felicity," Roy said as they sat back down.

"Hi," Felicity said as she linked her arm in Oliver's and waved.

The girl in the red dress rolled her eyes, "I just have a hard time believing that you two are together. We've been watching you guys for awhile and you haven't even touched each other."

Wow, they were really bold.

"Well how about you go back over there and keep watching as long as your heart desires," Felicity replied.

The girls turned around and left.

"So are you two about to have an epic make out session or something? You told them to watch," Roy said laughing.

"Just let me know and I'm ready," Oliver said.

"Oh hush," Felicity said.

"Yeah I think you totally have to do it now because they're still looking over here." Roy said trying to instigate the situation.

"Me and Roy, definitely wouldn't mind watching," Sara joined in and said.

"Perverts," she said.

Then she leaned in and kissed Oliver on the cheek.

"That's all you get," she said with a smirk.

The scent of Felicity's hair lingered in his nose, and her lips came dangerously close to his. He looked at Roy who was cheesing like a middle schooler.

The group sat and talked until they remembered that training started tomorrow morning, so they should get some rest. They agreed to go back out again that week.

* * *

Felicity got to work around 8:30. No dressy clothes or heels today. She wore black leggings, black combat boots and gray tank top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

There were all to meet in the training room.

She was the first person to get there. She walked to the locker room and put her bag up.

She sat down on the bench and stretched her legs out in front of her. And put her head in her hands. She was never a morning person.

"Morning," she heard a voice say. She looked up saw Oliver standing there.

"Hey," she said.

"Doing a little stretching or something?" he asked as he put his bag up.

He was dressed in his gray shorts and black tank and tennis shoes.

"Not really. I'm not a morning person. I should be used to getting up early, but nope I still hate it," she replied.

"Oh, I'm a morning person, always have been. But I'll be sure to keep in mind that you aren't."

"What do you think we're going to do today?" she asked.

"Probably some crazy shit, but hey that's what we're here for. Come on let's go," he said and pulled her up off the bench.

* * *

"Morning everyone. Today is the first day of training. Shall we get started," Diggle asked once everyone arrived.

Lyla sat at the computer, and waved. "I'm just here to record all of your results.'

"I'm going to start it off simple, with just some target practice,' he said. "Go pick the handgun you are most comfortable with.

The weapons room was lined wall to wall with every kind of weapon you could imagine. Guns, knives, bow and arrows….everything.

Oliver walked over to the bow and arrow, picking it up. "This is nice, I could be like a mini Robin Hood with this here. I always liked bow and arrows,," he said.

"Yeah it fits you," Felicity said. "But I think for now, you should get a gun Mr. Arrow." She flashed her smile, as she picked up her handgun.

"Yeah quit playing with your toys Oliver," Sara said laughing and followed Felicity out.

"I can already see now that they will give us a hard time," Roy said.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Oliver replied as he finally chose his gun.

* * *

They filed into the shooting range, and were each put in their own section. The headphones and goggles were already laid out for them.

"You will be given a set of targets mixed with non threatening targets. I want to see how quick you can react to different targets. The first target is just a single shooting target, I want you to get as close to the bull's eye as possible in five shots," he said as the target dropped down.

"Ready, go."

The sounds of bullets tearing through the cardboard echoed through the room. It felt good to finally be doing some training again. Felicity felt alive again. She fired off the first two shots and came within inches of the bull's eye.

Ok Felicity, you have to hit it at least once, she told herself.

She adjusted her arms and stance, and got the bull's eye in the center of her vision. She let out a breath and fired off the last three shots.

"Yes!" she screamed on the inside. She had hit it.

"Good job Smoak," Diggle said as he walked past her. He was taking a look at their results.

Ok so I've started off good, now it's time to keep it up. She reloaded her gun and waited for the next targets.

"Ok, here's the second part. Remember there are threating and non-threatening targets. You each have different targets," Diggle said.

The lights dimmed, and the targets dropped from the ceiling.

There were targets of people with guns mixed with kids and elderly people. They moved quickly and you had to keep your eyes open and head on swivel.

The targets started moving closer and closer. Well damn, this is certainly more intense than I thought it would be.

The targets moved quicker, and she was pretty sure, she just shot an innocent grandmother. It felt like they had been shooting over five minutes.

The lights flicked back on and the targets stopped. She heard everyone let out a collective sigh.

"Well I just shot a granny holding a cat. I'm officially going to hell," Roy said.

Diggle laughed, "That's alright Roy, we're doing it again."

John started the drill over, and they did it a total of 10 times.

"Ok that's it for that. Follow me out, the next drill is wall scaling," he said when they were final done.

Everyone stretched and rubbed their arms as they followed John.

"So shooting grandma's huh?" Sara asked laughing and nudging Roy with her elbow. "That ok, I shot one too, actually I shot two, but hey, at least it was in the beginning," she said.

* * *

"Well this escalated quickly," Felicity said as the stood in front of the rock wall.

"Ok I want you to climb the wall individually first. Then the second time you will be partnered up and the task will be to help your partner up with you. You have to figure out a plan to properly get them up and down."

They strapped up and Lyla came over and attached a timer on each of them to measure how long it took them to go up and down.

Thank God for yoga classes, at least they kept her limber and flexible. Hopefully that would work in her advantage. Felicity ran her hand over her ponytail making sure it was secure, "Please don't have us do this 10 times. Well here we go," she breathed out.

She looked over and Sara flashed thumbs up to her. Roy and Oliver were already on the wall. She turned her timer on and was ready to go.

She grabbed onto the rock and pulled herself up. She made sure to stick her feet in the cracks instead of on the rocks, they gave better support. There were small rocks mixed in with larger ones. She tried to make a quick scan to see how many of the larger ones she could find. She made a note of the ones that were bigger and climbed the wall. Her foot slipped once on the way up, but she quickly regained control. She made it to the top shortly after Oliver did. He looked over and smiled.

Now it was time to get back down. She found two cracks large enough to stick her foot in for support. Once her feet were secure she let go of the walls with her hands to grab on to the rope; it would help her slide down quicker. She extended the rope and jumped down and quickly found another place to put her feet.

With one jump, she was side by side with Oliver who had already made it halfway down. She looked at him and winked. She extended the rope again and made another jump. She made one last jump, and her feet met the ground again.

She took the timer off and it read the timer. Two minutes and 45 seconds….not too bad she thought. When Oliver landed beside her, he checked his time and then looked her up and down.

"Do we have a little rivalry going here Ms. Smoak," he asked.

Felicity looked at him smiled, "Maybe," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

Oliver returned the smile, "Well you're a formidable opponent."

Once Sara and Roy reached the bottom, Lyla came over to record the times.

They repeated the wall climbing four more times. They all increased their time with each one. Felicity;s faster time was one minute and 15 seconds…impressive, but she wanted to get it under a minute.

"Ok Felicity and Sara you're together and Oliver with Roy." John said.

"Now remember you have to go up and climb down together…teamwork is key," he finished.

"Ok how you want to do this," Sara asked Felicity. "Do you want to go side by side or one behind the other?"

Felicity thought for a couple of seconds trying to come up with a plan. Plus she wanted to beat Roy and Oliver, her competitive side was coming out.

"I think side by side would be better. Here attach yourself to me," she said.

Sara hooked her harness onto Felicity.

"Ok, remember the cracks are better for holding your feet," she said.

"Got it," Sara said nodding. "Oh and the yellow rocks are the largest, so they are the best to hold onto," Felicity added.

Diggle was eyeing Felicity as she went over the plan with Sara. Her quick thinking was one of the qualities that attracted him to her profile. She was definitely showing her talent right then, while executing a great strategy with Sara.

"When we come down, just push yourself off a little and then jump. We'll be down in no time. Ready?" she asked.

She took position on the wall with Sara beside her. They climbed with no problems or slips. When they got to the top. Felicity let go again and adjusted the rope attached to the harness. She held on with one hand and held out her other hand for Sara. Sara grabbed on and Felicity gave her a nod.

They pushed off and jumped and use the cracks to balance themselves. This worked out a lot better than she expected it to. With three more jumps, they were at the bottom.

"Oh yeah," Sara exclaimed when they jumped down. She gave Felicity a high five then looked at the timer. "Two minutes," she told Felicity.

They unhooked and waited on Oliver and Roy. "We beat them so I'm ecstatic," Sara whispered.

"Oh yeah," Felicity said and gave Sara another high five.

When Roy and Oliver reached the bottom, John walked over and gave everyone a bottle of water.

"Great job Felicity and Sara coming up with a plan," he said. "Next time Oliver and Roy try to do that instead of just jumping into it. You did well, but a plan would make it go smoother…one of the most important parts of teamwork. Take a break and then we will move on."

Felicity sat down on the floor and stretched her legs out. Oliver sat beside her and whispered, "I'm starting to think I should join you instead of trying to beat you."

Felicity laughed, "You better because I'm going to keep kicking your ass."

"Don't make jokes about my ass miss, that's not professional," he looked at her and tried to suppress his smile.

"Oh shut up," she said and stretched.

* * *

Diggle watched the group as they sat in a circle talking. They seemed to be getting along very well. They had mentioned how they went out last night, which was good. Team bonding was even more important that the physical training. They were already well trained and would have no problem handling the physical aspects of the job. Making sure they all trusted each other and got along were the key.

"Ok ready for the next part?" He asked them.

"Might as well be," Sara said as she held her out to pull Felicity up.

Roy jumped from side to side getting himself loose. He was so animated, and goofy. Felicity really liked that.

"We're switching partners this times," Diggle said.

Felicity and Sara groaned, and they heard Roy and Oliver laughing.

"Roy and Sara, and Oliver and Felicity," John said.

They switched places, and Oliver leaned over and whispered "at least we're not competing this time."

"Lucky you," she replied.

Competitive and feisty…Oliver liked that.

"Follow me through this door," John said.

Felicity didn't realize how many doors and secret compartments were in this room. She wouldn't be surprised if there were over a hundred.

"Now this is a trust exercise. You have to trust your partner no matter what,"

Felicity looked up and saw another wall with steps and a ledge at the top. He was definitely about to have them jump off, she already knew it.

"Felicity and Sara, you will climb the wall, and trust Oliver and Roy to catch you," John said.

"Wait so we have to jump down?" Sara asked eyeing Roy, who was smiling at her.

"Yes," he simply replied. "You and Roy are up first.

John pulled a mat over by the wall for protection in case something happened.

"Roy you better not drop me or I will kick your ass." She threatened him through clenched teeth.

"See you're already starting this trust exercise off wrong," he replied.

Sara climbed up the wall and when she was standing on the ledge. She looked down at Roy.

"No don't think or look down, just jump," John yelled. "Remember trust is the key."

Felicity threw her hands over her mouth as Sara's body fell through the air.

Roy caught her and they tumbled on to the mat.

"Good job," John said trying to hold back a laugh as Sara quickly jumped up.

"That was nerve wrecking, but good catch Roy," She said and patted him on the back.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a grin on his face, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's go," she replied.

Truth was her heart was pounding, and she was about to jump through the air with no support, and just trusting a man to catch her. But this was what she signed up for and there was no backing out so, it was time to do it.

As she grabbed onto the wall to climb up, she heard Oliver say, "Don't worry, I got you."

Oliver was nervous; he didn't want to drop her. He knew she didn't weigh that much so surely he was capable of catching her.

She nodded and climbed up the wall. It seemed like it went on forever. When she finally got to the top she remembered John saying don't think, just do it. Just jump.

Here goes nothing. She got to the top of the ledge and stood up. She turned to the side, closed her eyes, and jumped. She felt the chill of the air as she sailed down, and could feel her ponytail brushing against her neck. She kept her eyes closed until she felt some arms cradle her.

She popped her eyes open and Oliver's eyes met hers. Omg they did it. He was still standing and had her cradled in his arms. She had her arms around his neck and her legs were draped over his arms. She could feel his muscles clenching beneath her.

"Told you," he said grinning and placed her down on the ground.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok you did, check you out. High five partner," she said.

"That's lame," he said and laughed.

"Shut up," she said and punched him in the arm.

* * *

Diggle had let them out to eat lunch. They had a protein shake, fruit and trail mix. I guess this is what you would call a healthy pre workout meal. When they were done eating, they were suppose to go back to the exercise room and do a set of exercises with the simulator.

Oliver joined Felicity at the table.

"I can't believe you had your eyes closed," he said as he sat beside her.

"Huh?" She asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"When you jumped, you had your eyes closed."

"Oh yeah, just had to go ahead and do it, and not think about it." She shrugged her shoulders, and popped some almonds in her mouth.

Oliver just shook his head. Looking at Felicity you wouldn't think she was a task force agent, or an EMA agents or whatever they were called now. She was muscular but petite. She had soft facial features, and was gorgeous. She didn't look like the typical tough chick. That was stereotypical to say, but she looked like she belonged in business suits, as a CEO or something. He could clearly see that she could hold her own too, and he liked that.

"Ok then Gisele," he said.

She turned her head, "I can't believe you remembered that."

"Yeah I did," he said and laughed.

"We have to find you a character from there. If I'm Gisele, who are you?" She asked.

"Ummm idk, I'll have to think about that." He said.

"There are plenty of guys to choose from, and luckily they are all hunks," she replied.

"Thank you, I guess," he said and laughed.

"What? I'm just saying. If you're going to pick a guy, make sure he's hunk."

"And why is that Felicity? Is it because I'm a hunk?" he asked teasing.

"I guess you're alright," she said avoiding his bait.

Oliver laughed and shook his head.

"I'll have to watch the movies again to decide," he said.

"Well I have the DVD set, so you can borrow them anytime."

* * *

"So Oliver," Oliver heard Roy call his name when he got to the table, and could tell in his tone he was about to say something crazy.

"Why did you catch Felicity like you were in a romance movie," he finally asked. Roy held his hand up like he was cradling a baby.

Oliver shook his head. Roy was such an instigator.

"I just did what was asked," Oliver said trying to play it off.

"So Oliver, have you saved many damsels in distress before?" Sara asked.

Oliver felt his smile widen and cheeks get red.

Sara and Roy were really enjoying the teasing.

"Ok, whatever. I had to catch my partner, so that's what I did," he said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, my partner just did his job," Felicity said and patted his back. "Just like me and Sara aced the wall climbing."

"Yeah y'all did alright," Roy said and waved his hand at them.

"So ummm I wonder what exercises we have to do when we get back," Oliver said.

"It's probably some intense stuff," Roy said. "I mean we just jumped right into hardcore stuff this morning."

"I think we all did good this morning," Felicity said.

They all nodded in agreement. Whatever else John and Lyla had planned, they were sure they could handle it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the little action and small Olicity moments! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Quick chapter for you!

(OMG! Did you all see the new season 3 promo...AMAZING!)

* * *

It was the end of their last week of training. Twelve long weeks…the process couldn't have been more excruciating. Felicity was sure she had muscles in places she didn't even know existed.

John and Lyla had them doing pretty much anything they could think of it seemed like. They completed all kinds of simulations missions, techniques, exercises and target practice. Felicity even thought the real missions would be easier than the training.

The team made it a routine to go out at least once a week, so they had only grown closer each passing day. Lyla and John even joined them at times.

They were preparing for their first assignment...finally! It was at night and Felicity couldn't sleep so she decided to she might as well go to the office and do some training. She would just sleep there for the night.

Felicity was surprised to see Oliver down in the training room when she walked in. He was on the salmon ladder doing pull ups. She could never do more than three on that thing, but Oliver was a pro at it.

He only had on gym shorts, so all of his muscles were on display. John's workouts definitely did all of their bodies good.

"Hey Oliver," she said when he walked in.

She didn't get a response back. She looked to see if he had earphones in, but he didn't.

"Oliver." She called again, still no answer.

Finally she went over and stood in front of the salmon ladder.

"Oliver!" She yelled

Her voice snapped him out of his trance, and he jumped down on the mat, "Oh hey, I didn't even hear you come in."

He took a seat on the mat.

Felicity sat on the mat beside him, he was usually well aware of his surroundings, so this was strange.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking," he says.

"What are you doing here anyway," he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," she said.

"Same here," he replied.

"It looks like something is weighing on your mind," she said.

"I was just thinking about our work," he said.

Felicity eyed Oliver, she could tell it was something else.

"What about it," she asked.

"Do you think about home and if you made the right decision coming here," he finally asked.

"Of course," she said. "But if I had stayed I probably wouldn't have reached my full potential, and I think being here will help me reach that."

"Good point," he replied.

"Are these pre-mission jitters I see from Oliver Queen," she asked poking at him.

"Hey hey, I can be nervous alright, and apparently you are too because you're sitting here beside me, miss I couldn't sleep."

She laughed and laid back on the mat, "Yes, I'm super nervous."

"This is what we've trained for though, and plus if I had stayed in San Diego, I wouldn't have met Sara, Roy or you. So I think I made the right decision…we made the right decision."

Felicity flashed her signature smile, "Exactly! See you just needed someone to confide in, that's all," she said.

"Yeah you're right, thanks."

"Whenever you need to talk or vent, I'm your girl."

Oliver turned and looked at her and smiled, until he realized he was staring.

Felicity noticed his look lingered for a while.

"Now get back to your exercise on that wicked machine, that only you can conquer," she said as she stood up. She had to break the awkward silence.

"You want to try," he asked and stood beside her.

"Nope, I can only get it up three times. You have no problems getting it up."

She closed her eyes, as soon as the sentence left her mouth. Oliver was smiling at her like an idiot.

"That sounded so vulgar and definitely came out wrong."

Oliver laughed. "I know what you meant though, and no I don't have a problem with either."

He knew she would get even more uncomfortable, but he couldn't pass up that opportunity to mess with her.

"Ok, ewww Oliver," she said and laughed.

She turned to pick up her bag, when she felt him grab her arm.

"Hey, you can do it with me?" He said.

She looked him up and down. "Do what?" She asked.

This time his face turned red.

"The salmon ladder." He said and breathed out a laugh. "What is wrong with our minds today?"

"Oh yeah ok, I guess I'll do it with you...do the salmon ladder with you," she quickly said.

She could feel herself turning red. Her mouth and brain were really revolting against her today.

"Ok come on," he said and pulled her towards it.

"Oh and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't ask you like that if I wanted to do "it" with you," he turned and said with a smirk. Placing air quotes around it.

Felicity just laughed and shook her head.

Oliver grabbed Felicity by the waist and pulled her in front of him. His sweaty finger grazed her bare skin. She only had on a sports bar and some shorts.

"Now I want you to jump up and grab it facing me, and then I will jump on with you," he said.

"Ok," she replied. She jumped up and grabbed the bar.

Before she could even say anything, Oliver had jumped up too. His body immediately met hers. Sweat beads on his stomach met hers. His body was pure solid muscle. There had to be no once of fat on him.

"Sorry I forgot I was all sweaty," he said.

She shook her head indicating that it was alright. For some reason words weren't forming in her head to come out of her mouth. Their faces were so close, inches apart from each other.

"Now wrap your legs around my waist. I'm not going to be able to properly pull us up if your legs are dangling," he said.

She wrapped her legs around him and locked them together. Felicity tried to push back all the explicit thoughts that were trying to invade her mind.

Boy I really didn't think this through, Oliver thought to himself. If anybody walked in this would look worse than it did. He tried to control himself when she wrapped her legs around him…he was only a man after all. And if that part of his body decided to wake up then, he wouldn't know how to react.

"Ok hold on tight," he said. He swung his legs forward and pulled them up on the next ring. She had her hair in a messy bun on her head before they started and it wasn't secure, and as soon as he pulled them up, her hair fell down onto her shoulders and in her face.

Felicity felt her heart racing. This had to be against everything the handbook said on how to use this machine.

"You good?" he asked her looking down in her eyes.

"Yeah I am," she replied. Her mouth had finally figured out how to work again.

"The key is swinging your legs as far out as possible to get the momentum you need. Then when you're pulling your legs back, use that strength to pull yourself up."

With each word Oliver spoke, a piece of her hair would move in and out of her face. He took one of his hands and brushed to hair behind her ear. He strength was on display because he was holding them both up with one hand.

"Now we're going all the way to the top," he said when he grabbed hold of it again.

He pulled her up five more times, until they were at the top.

"Now back down," he said.

He pulled them down and once he got to the last one, "grab on to my neck and I'll jump down," he said.

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, and she fully realized how awkward the situation looked.

She held on tight as he jumped down onto the mat. He landed on his feet showing his great balance. He held her by her waist and helped her down.

"See, easy," he said.

"Yeah for you," she replied.

"Come on, try it by yourself now. I know you can do it," he says.

"Ok," she said.

She turned around, walked up to it and brushed her hair out of her face and jumped up grabbing on.

She could see Oliver walk to the side to get a better look at her.

"Now remember what I said, swing your legs out," he said coaching her.

She swung her legs out and moved the bar up. She did it over and over until she was at the top. A child like grin was on her face when she got it back down to the bottom. That machine had tortured her for weeks and she finally conquered it.

"Jump down, I'll catch you," Oliver said.

She jumped down and he caught her around the waist.

"See I knew you could do it..high five," he said mimicking her.

'I do not sound like that," she replied and punched him.

"Why do you always have to punch me?"

He rubbed his arm where Felicity had used part of it as a punching bag.

"Because you're punchable," she said.

"I don't even think punchable is a word, and since you want to punch, let's have a match then."

"A match? What is this MMA?" she asked.

"No this is EMA, now come on," he said and reached for her.

"Ok first of all, that was the lamest thing you've ever said. Don't ever say it again," she replied with a laugh.

Oliver laughed, he knew as soon as he said it, it sounded lame.

"And secondly, what kind of match are we having exactly," she asked.

"Well I had to do something to counteract your high five lameness."

She looked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now for the match, one of us has to get the other down on the mat…simple."

"Ok, let's go then," she said.

The training sticks were on the wall, she grabbed them and walked over to the other mat waiting on him. She threw the stick at his feet.

"Oh the sticks, huh?"

She pulled her hair back on top of her head, "Just shut up and come get your ass whooping."

"Now when I beat you, you're going to owe me," he said.

"Owe you what exactly," she asked as he walked towards her smiling.

"I'll decide that later."

"Ok same goes for me, and don't smile at me like that because you're trying to make me laugh, and that's not fair."

Oliver twirled the stick and swiped at Felicity's legs, but she quickly blocked it.

She spun around him and struck him in the back.

Oliver tried some quick moves, but with every move he made Felicity blocked and countered them.

"Formidable opponent Ms. Smoak," Oliver said.

He swiped at her side, and she grabbed the stick and kicked him in he side. He tried more moves and was only able to get one hit in on her.

Oliver had a worthy opponent. Felicity was good; she was swift and light on her feet. He really had his hands full with her.

Oliver went for her legs again, and she jumped to dodge it spun around and hit him in the leg. He dropped to run knee; she crouched down and kicked his other leg from under him and he fell on the mat.

She stood over him and pointed the stick at his chest, "I win Mr. Queen," she said.

"Oh really," he asked. He grabbed the stick, pulling her towards him and kicked her legs from under her. She fell onto the mat beside him. He rolled over her, and pinned her arms down.

"You big cheat, I've already won," she said and flashed that beautiful smile of hers

"Says who? We're the only people here, so it's my word against yours," he replied.

"Says me, and you owe me. I'll let you know what I want later," she said.

He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, but he knew it would be better if he didn't. It would make things awkward, and they had a mission coming up, and they definitely didn't need to be distracted. No in house relationships.

Oliver jumped up before he did something stupid. He pulled her up, "Good match, and good win," he said and shook her hand.

"Oh are you finally admitting defeat," she asked.

"Yes I am," he said. "A very pretty woman just beat me, so I guess I'm lucky.'

He watched her as she picked up her water bottle drunk from it; the sweat glistened all over her body. She was perfect. It was amazing that she was still single. She walked to the mats and bent over to pick the sticks up, exposing even more skin. No in house relationships, he repeated to himself.

"Ummm I'm going to take a cold…I mean, take a shower," he blurted out.

It had been awhile since he was with someone, so his lust levels were at an all time high. Hell he basically been in boot camp for over three months, and any chick he met when he went out wasn't up to par. So it was best to get away from Felicity before he did something stupid.

"Ok, we should be getting some rest for tomorrow anyway," she replied giving him a strange look.

"Yeah, see you in the morning…well in a little bit considering the time," he said and hurried off.

* * *

I hope you liked! Next chapter will be the first mission, so more than just Oliver and Felicity! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

They were all in the meeting room sitting around waiting on John and Lyla to arrive.

Felicity was talking to Tom. She was fascinated with his new software, so he was telling her about it. Sara was on her phone talking to someone. Oliver was checking the sports news and having a debate with Roy.

"That's really cool Tom. I like it. Thanks for showing me!" she said once he finished showing her. "I'll quit bothering you and let you get back to your work now."

"No problem Felicity, anytime," Tom replied.

She walked to her seat by Sara and propped her legs up on the table. Oliver watched her as she took her seat.

"So have you decided what you want yet?" She heard Oliver ask as he walked up and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Nope!" She replied twirling her pen in her hand.

"I don't trust you Smoak," he said.

"And why not?" she laughed.

"You're going to request something crazy, I can feel it," he said eyeing her.

"I wouldn't say it will be crazy, but I will definitely use it to my advantage."

She smiled at him and he just shook his head in response.

He glanced up at Roy who was now having a paper basketball contest with himself.

"We're definitely having a rematch," he said looking back at her.

"Just name the time and place Queen, and I'll be ready."

"You won't be so lucky the next time," he said.

"Oh? I was lucky, huh? Whatever helps you sleep at night, I guess." Felicity replied patting Oliver on his leg.

"Sara who are you on the phone giggling with?" Roy asked as he threw a piece of paper at her.

Oliver and Felicity turned to look at her, and she was in fact smiling pretty hard.

"Mind your business Roy," she said when she ended the call.

"Who is it Felicity?" Roy asked.

She looked up at Roy and Oliver staring at her, "Why do you think I know? And I definitely wouldn't tell you if I did."

"Yeah she knows," Oliver said to Roy.

"Of course," Roy nodded.

Felicity turned to Sara and started talking, completely ignoring Roy and Oliver.

John and Lyla walked in, "Ok hey guys listen up." John said.

"We're investigating a corrupt business man that dabbles in every kind of illegal thing you can think of."

"He has friends in very high places too, hence why he hasn't been caught. Such a great way to start things off right?" Lyla said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, a piece of cake," Roy scoffed.

"Ok here's the information we have now," John said

Lyla gave each of them a packet.

"Anthony Cusco, is the guy we're looking into. He's the millionaire owner of a hotel and casino resort where a lot of money laundering, weapons, and whatever you can think of takes place behind the scenes."

"So basically everything," Roy said.

John nodded, "The cops have been trying to pin this guy forever and they haven't been able to find any evidence that will stick, so they have turned it over to us."

"He's rumored to have a lot of political people in his back pocket, as to why he's never been accused of anything. He makes a lot of big amount donations to keep them at bay."

Felicity flipped through the folder. It always amazed her at how long criminals were able to get away with things as long as they had friends in high places.

"I want you all to research and see if you can find something else, which I'm sure you will, then decide on how you want to handle it…and we'll go from there."

"Come with us Tom, we need to check on this equipment," John left with Tom and Lyla, leaving the group to their research.

* * *

They worked for some time…trying to find potential contacts, hideouts and secret business partners. Lower level employees were the best people to contact in cases like these, so that's what Oliver was researching. He found one guy in particular, a Joe Helms. He was over one of the docks, a lower level employee who would probably be easy to persuade to talk.

The dock was listed as a supply dock, which couldn't be anymore generic. Oliver was willing to bet that there were more than just supplies for a club at that dock. He was waiting on his search to come back with more results when looked up over his son outer and his eyes lingered on Felicity.

Oliver watched Felicity as she twirled her hair with her hands and pulled at her blonde locs. He noticed that she always played in her hair when she concentrated on something. She pulled a ponytail holder off her wrist and pulled her hair into a ponytail, exposing her neck. She leaned over and said something to Sara, and they both laughed. Her laugh lingered as she sat back up in her chair and stretching her arms over her head.

The ding coming from his computer made him jump out of his trance. His search was complete. He looked over and Roy was smiling at him. Pretty sure Roy saw him staring, he never missed anything.

Ignoring Roy he went to grab the papers he printed off the printer. "Hey guys," I found info on this guy." He passed out the papers so they could read them.

"So you think this guy would be quick to talk? Why?" Sara asked.

Oliver flipped through the papers, "He's had the same position for over five years. He's never been promoted, or moved up in the ranks in any way, so."

"So he should be feeling very unappreciated," Felicity finished Oliver's sentence.

"Exactly," Oliver replied.

"So what do you think is being shipped to this warehouse? I'm sure it's not just some money chips," Roy said.

"Probably everything, it's definitely a good place to look," Sara said.

"Since it doesn't say where it is we need to find him, and get him to talk," Oliver said.

"How do you think we should handle it, just go confront him head on, or some other way?" Felicity asked while chewing on her pen.

"Yeah whenever we find him and get the info, then I think we should do a stakeout. We need to figure out exactly what days and time they receive and send shipments, first. That way we will know what to expect when we go to the warehouse. So we need to figure out how to get that information," Oliver answered.

Felicity nodded, "I agree, maybe we should check the casino out tonight. We can get the information from there, and I'm sure he will be there more than likely."

"That's sounds like good idea. Maybe Felicity and I could go together, that way we can look like two girls out on the town for the night, and you and Roy can come together," Sara suggested.

They were finalizing the last details John, Lyla and Tom walked back in during their discussion. They told them about their plan and John gave them the go ahead. John and Lyla reluctantly agreed to letting them handle this by themselves. They wanted to show them that they could handle the first mission on their own. Sara and Felicity went to get dressed. Lyla had a room prepared that had clothes, shoes, makeup and everything needed for an undercover look.

"Hey didn't you work cases like this back home," Sara asked Felicity as she held a dress up.

"Yeah, so I know my way around a casino, and definitely what to wear to attract attention," she laughed.

"So when we find this Joe Helms guy, I'm pretty sure it won't be that hard to get information out of him. He looks like a sleaze, and as long as we show him attention, he should talk," Sara said.

* * *

Night had finally arrived, so Felicity and Sara finished getting dressed and went to find Oliver and Roy.

"Well what do we have here?" Roy said when he saw them.

"Roy don't start with your dramatics. This is just for show," Sara replied.

"And a show it is," he replied and nudged Oliver with his elbow to get his attention.

Oliver looked up at Sara. Sara was dressed in a white sleeveless body con dress. The mid section and back was made of mesh lace so there was skin showing. Black heels strapped across her ankle and her hair was now a brown due to the curly wig she had on. Then Oliver's eyes zeroed in on Felicity. She had on a mini black v-cut tube dress. She had on fire red lipstick and red high heels, and a black wig. The v-cut wasn't very deep but it did expose some of her. She looked very…different. Oliver felt a sense of jealousy. He didn't really know how to feel. Maybe they shouldn't send them in alone.

"Yeah don't get used to this look, it's definitely not for me," Felicity said straightening her dress.

"Maybe we should go in together, I don't really like this going separate idea anymore," Oliver said crossing his arms.

"Oliver don't start, we have a plan and we're sticking to it," Felicity said. "So are you guys ready?"

"Yeah I am," Roy said. "Oliver do you have your emotions in check?"

Oliver shot Roy a glare; he knew what Roy was getting at.

Tom walked in and gave each off them their communicators.

"Fine, let's go," Oliver replied.

Sara and Felicity walked in to the casino. "Ok we're here," Sara said.

"Copy that boss," Roy replied making Felicity laugh.

They heard a grunt, so Oliver must have hit him.

"We'll be there in five," Oliver said.

"Do you see him," Sara asked.

Felicity glanced across the room, "No not yet, let's go sit at the bar and get a better look."

Oliver and Roy walked in and Oliver quickly spotted them at the bar. He started to walk in that direction before Roy pulled him back.

Roy gave him a look that said what are you doing.

"We're here," Roy said over the communicator. "We'll be sitting at the table three feet behind you. Maybe we'll see Rusco tonight. We'll be keeping an eye out for him. You two just focus on Joe."

He dragged Oliver to the table. Get it together, he mouthed to Oliver when they sat down. Oliver just nodded, he was focused now.

They had been sitting at the bar for a little over 30 minutes when they were finally approached by someone.

"Hi ladies," Felicity and Sara heard behind them. "May I buy both of you a drink?"

They looked up and it was Joe. They glanced at each other and smiled. This would be way too easy.

"Yes you may, Mr. Handsome. Have a seat," Sara said as she slid over so he could sit between them.

"Order whatever you want," he said.

They could smell the alcohol on his breath, so he was already tipsy. Which was very good, this just kept getting better.

"So what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Megan, and this is Jane," Felicity said.

"And who might you be?" Sara asked.

Felicity and Sara were slowly sipping their drink, while Joe had already finished the tequila he ordered, and was ordering another one. They would sip as long as possible, and get as much information as they could.

"I'm Joe Helms," he proudly replied. "Are you sisters?"

"You could call us that since we've been best friends since freshman year of high school," Sara said.

"Yeah we're practically inseparable," Felicity giggled. "We do everything together…EV-ERY-THING!"

He looked from Felicity to Sara, and Sara gave him a seductive look. His drunken smile grew wider. Yeah they had definitely read him right, he was sleazy.

Felicity could hear Roy and Oliver giggling in her ear. She was sure they were enjoying this.

"Is that so?" he asked smiling over his glass.

"It most certainly is Joe. How about we get your number, so that we," She pointed at each of them, "can have some fun together sometime."

"Oh most certainly," he said and proceeded to whisper his number to her. They could now track his phone; this was too good to be true. Joe Helms was not very smart. No wonder he hadn't moved up in the ranks.

"So Mr. Joe Helms, I want to know more about you. What do you do?" Felicity asked, it was time to cut to the chase.

"I'm a warehouse manager, nothing special," he said.

"Oh but that is special. Whoever you work for trusts you to safely handle their equipment. I'm sure it's very important stuff, I mean with you being such a strong man and all," she said.

Sara squeezed his bicep, "Oh yeah he's definitely strong."

"Oh God, this is great," Roy said.

"I guess you could say it's important," Joe said.

"So what kind of stuff is it, if you don't mind me asking," Sara said.

Joe ordered a rum and coke, and finished that off. Felicity didn't even think he noticed that they had barely touched their drinks.

"Let's go sit in that booth over there, that way only you two will have my undivided attention," he suggested. They walked over under the watchful eye of Roy and Oliver. When they slid into the booth Felicity quickly enabled the recorder on her phone. It would send everything he said back to Tom's computer.

He looked around and whispered, "I handle all the stuff for this place."

"Oh you mean the drinks and stuff like that," Felicity said playing dumb.

"No even more important than that," he said with a proud voice.

"Man this is too good, and easy," Oliver said.

"Oh?" Sara gasped. She leaned in close and whispered, "Do tell."

There was no sign of Rusco so far, so that was good. If he showed up Joe might stop talking. They had to hurry.

"I handle the big guns, literally. The owner of this place Anthony Rusco, we've been friends for a long time. So he put me in charge of his dock, even though I think I could do much better." He was just rattling information off.

"Oh I'm sure you could," Felicity replied.

"Our most important shipments arrive at night, so on Thursdays I'm there all day. From around eight in the morning to midnight,"

"By yourself that long? I'm sure that's boring," Felicity said.

"Oh no not by myself really. There are a couple of guards there that monitor outside and a couple more people inside with me, so I'm not always alone."

"Sounds important. So are you only there on Thursday's? What do you do the rest of the week?" Sara asked.

"I'm there on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, doing inventory. Thursday is the most important day."

Today was Wednesday, so that meant tomorrow would be a great day to do the stakeout. This could not have turned out more perfect for them. All of the information was just falling in their lap.

His words were starting to slur and he was definitely almost out of it.

"So what exactly do you mean by big guns, I'm a little ditzy sorry, I swear I should've been a blonde," Felicity laughed.

Joe had a huge grin on his face, so it seemed like he enjoyed the ditzy girl personality.

"You know big guns. This is a casino, so that means heavy stuff," he replied.

Felicity and Sara were still giving a blank look. They wanted to actually have him say the words.

He sighed and whispered, "money, drugs, weapons…BIG GUNS!"

"Oh!" they exclaimed at the same time and looked at each other. Get a guy drunk and around some women and they will tell you everything.

"See if you can get him to say where the warehouse is, and get out of there. He might not be able to properly speak much longer," Roy whispered.

"So where is this place at, it sounds like it wouldn't be out in the open," Sara said to Joe.

"Of course not," Joe replied in between hiccups.

Felicity was disgusted just looking at him. Hurry up and tell us where it's at so we can sneak off.

"It's out by the bay," he struggled to get out. "A lot of warehouses are over by that way, so we don't look out of the ordinary."

"Oh, a low profile huh? That's so smart. You're just strong and smart, look at you," Felicity said and played with his jacket collar.

He started talking and babbling words that they couldn't understand. Felicity looked and Sara and she nodded, signaling she was ready to go. Joe was rocking back and forth in his seat, and his eyes were very droopy. So this would be the perfect time to leave. They had gotten all the information out of him that he was able to give coherently.

"Hey we're going to go to the restroom and freshen up a bit for you, we will be right back," Felicity said.

Joe drunkenly nodded, and they slid out of the booth. They passed Roy at the table, but Oliver wasn't there.

* * *

Felicity and Sara went to the restroom, "Hey I think we have enough now," Felicity said to Roy and Oliver. "We're leaving now. Where's Oliver?"

When Felicity walked out the restroom, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her.

"Come with me," Oliver whispered. "Cusco just walked in, and he's over there by Joe. Let's go before Joe sees you." He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her.

Roy was walking with Sara, and they mixed in with a crowd and slipped out the door. When they got to the car, Oliver opened the door and Felicity got in. Roy and Sara did the same not too far behind them.

Felicity snatched her wig off and fluffed her hair once they had driven far enough. She took her communicator out, and checked to make sure the recording went to Tom, and it did.

"Didn't like the wig?" Oliver laughed.

"No it's not my cup of tea," she replied. "Where were you at before you grabbed me?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"I heard two guys talking about some big event going on this weekend, so I did some eavesdropping. The stuff I got is on my phone, here get it out of my coat pocket," he said.

Felicity leaned over and reached in his pocket. "No the other side," Oliver said.

She leaned over some more and reached in the other side. She caught him quickly divert his eyes downward on her and back up.

"Oliver you could've given me this phone, I think you just wanted me to grope you," she said when she finally grabbed it.

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep both hands on the wheel," he laughed.

"Yeah if you say so. What's your code?" She asked.

She read the notes off his phone. "So they are having a fundraiser Saturday night for William Conner, a city lobbyist. He's rumored to have ties to Cusco." They would have to do a search on William when they got back to the office.

"Yeah I think we should definitely go. I'm sure money will be changing a lot of hands illegally there," Oliver replied.

Felicity agreed, "Sounds like a plan. So about the stakeout, tomorrow would be a good day."

Oliver nodded. "Agreed, and good job getting the information out of Joe. He's probably still looking for you two now. You play the ditzy girl role well," he laughed.

"Hahaha," she said mocking him. "Don't get used to it because that is definitely not me. Plus, it didn't take much. We definitely didn't have to try hard, he was very willing to talk," she said.

"I think he was just so happy that he had two women who looked like you and Sara talk to him. You two definitely had his mind gone, especially dressed like that."

He glanced over at her. The mini dress had risen up even higher up her thigh because of how she was sitting in the seat.

"What are you trying to say," she said eyeing him.

Oliver laughed and shook his head; he had walked into a trap.

"Nothing, it's just that the look you went with tonight was very…" he said.

"Uh huh?" She said telling him to continue.

"It was very different look for you, a sexified look for you."

"Sexified?" she repeated.

"Ok, Felicity you know what I'm saying," he said.

She laughed because she knew what he was failing miserably at saying, but she just liked making him uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I just like seeing you sweat," she replied. "But I do know what you're saying. This is extra for me, I like the more simple look. I don't really the heavy makeup and stuff like that."

"Yeah you're very beautiful without all of that," he replied.

"Awww thank you Oliver," she said.

He looked at her as she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. It was such a simple thing that she would do, but he loved it. He gave her a smile back.

* * *

"Roy did you really get some girl's number while we were on an assignment," Sara asked when they made it back to the meeting room.

"Ok first of all, I didn't go get the number. The girl wrote it on a note and gave it to me. Secondly, what was a guy suppose to do?" He shrugged his shoulders.

She then turned her attention to Oliver. "So, Oliver did you get any numbers?"

"Nope, I'm not as approachable as Roy here," he replied.

"Oh, he already has the number he wants," Roy mumbled so that only Oliver could hear.

Oliver gave Roy an evil glare. He walked over and clamped his hand down on Roy's neck.

"Felicity and Sara, I hear you two did a hell of a job tonight," John said when he walked in.

"Pshh, it was lightwork," Sara said and waved her hand. "What was hard was wearing this outfit that I'm going to get out of right now.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard," Felicity replied.

"Well good job anyway," he said.

"Thanks Dig," Felicity said.

"Yeah they were great a duo," Oliver said and placed his hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"Where's Lyla," Roy asked.

"She's at home," John replied and his eye caught Oliver and Felicity.

John looked at Oliver and noticed how his gaze lingered on Felicity. He had noticed the looks a lot lately. He thought maybe he was just imagining things, until Lyla said she noticed it too. Oliver pulled his chair beside Felicity's and threw his arm on the back of her chair. They were very touchy and giggly as they looked over the information they got with Tom.

"Hey Roy, can I talk to you a minute," John asked.

"What's up?" Roy asked when they got in the hall.

"Have you noticed anything between Oliver and Felicity?" he asked.

Roy stuck his hand in his pockets, shifting on his feet. He scratched his head and shook his head no.

"Uh nope, not really." He knew John knew he was lying. "Why do you ask?"

John nodded and looked Roy up and down, "Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't paid much attention to that," he lied some more. "Have you noticed something?"

"Yes I've noticed a lot. I've noticed that it seems like Oliver likes Felicity in more than just a friendly way," he said and just left it at that.

"Oh, they're just really good friends like we all are," he nervously laughed. Wait why was he nervous, it wasn't like he was the one trying to date his coworker.

"Oliver's against in-house relationships anyway, so I'm sure they will keep it friendly."

"Uh huh," was all John said. He knew Roy was lying. He definitely wasn't blind.

He turned to go back inside, leaving nervous Roy with a blank look. Man, Oliver is really going to owe me after this. Roy thought to himself.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" John asked when he walked back in. Oliver was now sitting on the edge of Felicity's desk.

They told John about the stakeout they were going to do and the gala that was coming up at Cusco's hotel also. They had everything planned out.

"Sounds good, you guys have everything mapped out. I see you don't need my help, so I'm going to head out. Talk to y'all tomorrow." John said and then left.

Tom left shortly after.

"I'm exhausted," Felicity said and stood up and stretched. I think I just might sleep here tonight, considering how early we have to be up tomorrow."

Roy shook his head as he noticed Oliver staring again.

"You have a point, I just might do the same," Sara said. "Who would've thought that sleeping in your office would actually be comfortable?"

"Well I will see you guys in the morning," Felicity said.

"Right behind you," Sara added.

Oliver looked up and met Roy's eyes after they left out. He was basically glaring at him.

"Man what now?" Oliver asked.

"Dude it's so obvious, you like Felicity," he said whispering her name.

"No I don't man, please don't start with your overactive imagination," Oliver dismissed him.

"Oh it's not just me. John has noticed too. That's what he wanted to talk to me about."

Oliver's eyes widen. "What? What all did he say, and what did you say?"

"See look at you," Roy laughed. "He just asked had I noticed anything between you two, so of course I lied and said no…but he knows Oliver."

"There's really nothing to notice though," Oliver replied.

"Yeah right. Well what was that little overprotective jealous streak that came out of you today when you saw her outfit? And when she was in the casino?"

"Ok that was to both her and Sara, not just Felicity," Oliver said. "Why wouldn't I be concerned?"

"No it was to Felicity more than Sara, and you know it. What about how you stared at her all morning at your desk?"

"I don't even remember doing that," he lied.

"Ok man, tell yourself any lie you want, but you definitely have feelings for her. What happened to the whole keeping the business and personal separate?"

"I remember what I said. Nothing's happened man, and nothing will," he whispered through gritted teeth. "It's staying strictly professional, ok!"

"Roy threw his hands up. "Ok man, you got it. No need to get all aggressive." He laughed and patted Oliver on the back.

"I'm just letting you know John has noticed, but he didn't really say if he was against internal romance or not, but you've been busted my friend."

Oliver sat there quiet. He thought he was hiding his attraction, but he was obviously failing at that.

"I'm going to catch some z's. Try not to sneak into Felicity's office tonight," Roy said and left.

* * *

Oliver was in his office laying down, he had decided to just stay the night too. His mind kept going back to his conversation wit Roy. He wondered if John would say something to him, more than likely he would. Trying to hide his attraction to Felicity was obviously harder than he thought it was. His no fraternizing with someone he worked with rule was getting harder to keep. He didn't even know if she was attracted to him though. Some of their moments could've seemed flirty, but she was just a friendly person. Getting involved with her would just led to awkwardness, and drama. They should've met under different circumstances because she was really the perfect girl.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. It was probably Roy coming to yell at him again. He opened the door expecting to see Roy, but Felicity stood before him.

"Hey," he said. He didn't expect her to come to his door. She was standing there in some thin sweat pants and a tank top, her hair was in a messy bun. Even dressed down, she was still gorgeous.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she whispered.

"No I was woke," he replied. Even if he had been sleep, he still would've said he wasn't.

"Oh good. I can't sleep. Yo mind if I come in?" she asked.

"Sure no problem. Come on," he said and stepped aside so she could walk in.

He looked around making sure Sara or Roy didn't see them. There was no sign of them, thank God...so he closed the door. This whole thing just got a lot harder. Hopefully he would be able to control himself.

* * *

Hope you like! Please review! Let me know some things you might like to see in the next chapter and I will try to put them in. I like involving the people who take time to review, so please don' hesitate!


	7. Chapter 7

"So you couldn't sleep huh?" Oliver asked. Felicity sat down on edge of his pull out sofa couch. Which was actually very comfortable, so that was surprising.

"Nope," she replied.

"And you just knew I would be woke?"

"No, I mean I can leave if you want. I don't want to keep you awake." Felicity got up to walk to the door.

Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand before she got too far.

"No I'm just messing with you. I want you to stay. Please?" He replied.

Felicity looked down at the tight grip Oliver had on her hand and back up to his eyes, which were begging her not to leave.

"Ok," she smiled and sat back down.

"Go ahead and get comfortable, I promise I won't bite," he said.

She scooted back and got closer to Oliver, as he searched for something to watch on tv. They ended up talking, and watching random shows until they fell asleep.

Felicity woke up to an arm around her waist, and she was laying on Oliver's chest. She didn't even remember falling asleep last night. She looked at the clock and it was a little after six, and they had agreed to leave around seven. Damn it! Now there was the risk of running into Sara and Roy in the hall. Hopefully they were still in their offices. She shook Oliver so he would wake up.

"What?" he groggily asked.

"Wake up, it's after six."

"What really?" He jumped up.

"Yes, now I have to sneak out of here before Roy or Sara make their way over here, and jump to conclusions," she replied.

Oliver hadn't even thought about that. He knew if Roy found out, he would automatically assume they had sex. But in reality nothing happened. They just talked and watched a little tv and then fell asleep. Nothing sexual happened, even though he had to push the thoughts out of his head…especially when Felicity snuggled in his arms and threw her leg over him while she was sleep.

"Ok let me go check and see if they are in the hallway."

He peeped out and their doors were still closed, "It's clear, you can go," he said.

* * *

They were prepping for the stakeout when Sara looked over at Felicity. Felicity was staring off into space, and looked like she was in deep thought.

"Hey you ok?" She asked her.

"Huh? Yeah I'm good, why?" she replied.

"Just looked like something was on your mind," Sara said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Felicity was fine, but her mind was on Oliver. She didn't know what made her go to his office last night. Who was she kidding? She knew exactly why she went, her attraction to him was growing stronger and stronger. Nothing happened between them, but she didn't know how long that would last...the sexual tension was like a big elephant in the room.

"You sure?"

Felicity nodded.

Sara eyed Felicity. She knew she was lying.

Felicity finished putting on her boots, and looked up at Sara and smiled. She and Sara were very close now, and they spent a lot of time together out of the office. She just hadn't said anything about her and Oliver yet.

"I'm promise I'm fine, I appreciate you being a great friend though. Now come on let's go."

The stakeout went great. They were there for hours, making sure they had everything they needed. They were able to see how their routine went, so when they would go back to their warehouse, they would know exactly when and where to go. Cusco even showed up, so they now had pictures of him being at the warehouse checking on the deliveries…that was definitely a big bonus. Every time they saw Joe Helms, Sara and Felicity would laugh when they thought about how gullible he was. The next step was to go to the gala, and get any information they could from there.

* * *

Night of the Gala

They were headed to the hotel while John, Lyla and Tom were back at the office. The plan was that each of them would arrive separately. Tom had hacked into the video surveillance cameras and he found out which hotel room lobbyist William Connor was in. The plan was for Felicity to get in there and download the information from his computer to a flash drive. Oliver would go in with her as backup, and to plant a bug. She had to do it because she knew how to correctly work the technology. Roy would be dressed as a janitor, and would have the equipment in his cart for them in the elevator. Sara would be downstairs mingling trying to get information, and Roy would join her downstairs to keep an eye on her. When Felicity got the information, they would all make a swift exit.

Roy was already inside. Sara, Oliver and Felicity were still in the car. They had parked a street away from the hotel, so they wouldn't be seen. "I'm about to head in, find me as soon as you all make it in, so I won't worry," Sara said and left.

"You ready," Oliver asked Felicity.

She nodded. "Ready!"

They walked in and they blended in with the rich crowd. Felicity dressed in a black thin strapped chiffon gown, Oliver in a black tux, and they spotted Sara in her red one shoulder satin gown.

"You look nice," Oliver whispered.

Felicity blushed, "Focus Queen, we're here to work," She smiled.

Oliver nodded and laughed.

Felicity spotted Sara at the bar and nodded once Sara looked at her. She was talking to some guy, so she was already working her magic.

He escorted her to a table so they could sit until it was time.

They had been there about 30 minutes, and there was no sign of Cusco yet, and William Conner was still in his hotel room with his guards upstairs.

Eventually Anthony Cusco made his entrance, and walked up to the man Sara was talking to. Sara smiled and shook hands with Anthony, and he escorted them to a table.

"What is she doing?" Oliver whispered.

Felicity quickly hit the button on her communicator in her ear for Tom, "Hey Tom, can you see Sara with the cameras," she asked through the communicator.

They each had their communicators but could only communicate with Tom, and not each other. They thought it would be too risky to have more than one person in their ear; he could communicate with whoever he needed to.

"Yes we have eyes on her, nothing out of the ordinary is happening now. Don't worry, she's activated her phone so we can hear everything they're saying."

She looked at Oliver and nodded, Oliver let out a sigh of relief.

"Wiliam just left his room with three guards, it's one guard patrolling outside that you will have to take out when you get up there. You will have 15 minutes to get in and out, that's as long as I can hold the elevators and security cameras before they get suspicious," Tom said.

They saw William and his guards pass by and sit at the table with Sara and the guy.

"Roy is in the next elevator, get on it quickly."

Felicity and Oliver quickly hopped on the elevator and passed Roy who had shed his janitor clothes, and now had on a tux. They quickly closed the door before anyone else hopped on. Tom quickly disabled the other elevators after they got on. The cart was in the corner and Oliver grabbed the bag out of the cart. Felicity got out the flash drive and put it in her clutch. He pulled out the tranquilizer gun and put it inside his suit jacket. They were almost at the 11th floor where William's room was.

"How are we playing this?" he asked referring to taking the guard out.

Felicity thought for a couple of seconds, "Ok when we get to the floor, act like we're on the way to our room. So it needs to look like we've been having sex in the elevator, that will throw the guard off for a couple of seconds," Felicity said.

Oliver gave her a shocked look, "Ok I wasn't expecting that plan, but it will work."

Felicity ran her hands through her hair messing up her curls, and Oliver loosened his tie and unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt. Felicity wiped some of her lipstick off and ran her fingers across Oliver's lips and cheek, and then pulled some of is shirt out of his pants.

"You know it seems like you're very experienced in this," Oliver said.

"Maybe, maybe not," she smirked.

"We're ready Tom," she said.

"Ok, be careful guys. Your 15 minutes start now." That time it was John who came in through the communicator. He ws nervous considering that they insisted on doing this first mission on their own.

The elevator opened and Felicity stepped off first, she spotted the guard in the corner of her eye. She pulled Oliver by his collar towards her until her back hit the wall, and wrapped her leg around him. He placed his hand on the wall and leaned in closer.

"Ma'am, sir, this floor is blocked off, so you can't be here. I need you to get back on the elevator and leave," the guard said.

"Oh sorry, we must have gotten off on the wrong floor," Oliver looked over to the guard and said. "This little lady here can be very feisty, you know how that is right?"

The guard nodded, "I understand, sir. I hope you two have a great night, as long as you get off this floor."

Felicity looked over at the guard and smiled. She quickly reached inside Oliver jacket and pulled out the gun, and shot the guard twice with the tranquilizer. The guard quickly fell to the floor; he would be out for at least 30 minutes and he wouldn't remember anything when he woke up.

"Very nice Smoak," he said as he grabbed the bag. He pulled out their gloves so they wouldn't leave any prints. Once he had the gloves on, he pulled out the key, unlocked the room and they walked in.

Felicity quickly ran to the desk and stuck the flash drive in the laptop. Oliver planted the bug, and walked over to Felicity to check how much time she had left.

"Five more minutes," she said.

"Tom, how's it going out there with Sara and Roy?" Oliver asked. He was now looking through the desks and tables to see if he could find anything else.

"No problems so far. You two have 10 minutes left," Tom responded.

Oliver found some a folder in a desk drawer. They were different cash amounts of how much money had been raised at different fundraisers, and the charities they were suppose to go to, and the next page showed where the money really went. Oliver stuffed the papers down in the bag.

Oliver walked over to the window and opened it. This would be there way to escape. The plan was for all of them to leave once everything was downloaded.

"Ok done," Felicity announced and put the flash drive in her clutch. "Tom you can tell Sara and Roy that they can leave now."

'I've let them know, but hurry, security is about to make their way upstairs."

Sara excused herself to the restroom, and once their eyes were off her she quickly darted towards the side exit door with Roy closely behind her.

Oliver takes out a wire gun. "Come on Felicity," he says reaching his hand out.

"Doing this in this dress and heels is not exactly ideal, I would prefer my combat boots," she replied. She quickly grabbed onto his neck and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well boots don't exactly go with that dress. Don't worry, I got you," he said. He shot the wire into the building next door, and they sailed down.

Oliver quickly got the wire down, and they ran to the car. Sara and Roy were already in. Roy was in the driver seat, and Sara sat in the passenger.

"Hurry get in," he said holding the door open so she could slide in.

Once they were in, Roy quickly sped off.

"Ok good job guys. I'm about to erase every trace of you at the hotel. See back at the office," Tom said and disconnected.

"Did you get everything?" Roy asked.

"Yes, the bug is planted, and I have the flash drive," Felicity said.

"I have some documents that will prove that William has been stealing fundraiser money," Oliver added.

"Well the guy I was talking to tonight is Jake Lowry, and he is William's assistant. I managed to swipe his cell phone ad send Tom everything on it, and whatever else he adds on to it will go to Tom too," Sara proudly stated.

"I think we've done pretty good," Felicity said.

"Hell yeah we have," Roy said.

When they got back to the office, they gave John the evidence to add to the collection of things they had already gathered. He told them how proud he was of them, and he insisted that they go home and get some rest. He even told them they didn't have to come in until one, so they should get some rest. They protested against both suggestions, but he eventually won.

* * *

Oliver was sitting on his couch watching Sportscenter, he had just gotten out the shower not too long ago. Tonight was a very eventful night to say the least. He was glad it went smoothly though. He thought about Felicity and her suggestion that worked like a charm. He wanted nothing more than to really kiss her. When she was in his arms while she was sleeping was one of the best feelings, he had had in awhile.

A knock on the door made him jump. He looked out the peephole and it was Felicity. He was definitely glad to see her, part of him thought it would be Roy.

"Hey," he said when he opened the door.

"Hey, ummm did I wake you?" she asked.

"No you didn't come on in."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

"I promise not to make this a habit, but at least I brought a present this time." She held up a bottle of scotch whisky.

"Oh wow! I'm impressed, thanks," he said as he inspected the bottle.

"No thanks necessary, it's just a token of my appreciation since I always keep you awake," she said.

"Oh it's nothing. I really enjoy talking to and being around you so, you're welcome anytime."

He paused for a moment, "We've grown very close over time, and I really like that," he added.

She looked at him and gave him that beautiful smile that he had grown to love so much.

"Have a drink with me," he said. He grabbed her hand and walked her over to the kitchen. It can be our celebratory drink, since we did such a great job tonight.

He pulled out two small glasses, "Can you handle this, because I know you like those fruity girly drinks," he teased her.

"Yes I can, thank you very much," she replied.

"Hey I'm just making sure," he said and handed her the glass and smiled.

"This is good, nice choice," he said after he drunk some.

"I knew it would be," she arrogantly said.

Oliver laughed a deep laugh, he loved the back and forth that always happened between them.

She leaned over the counter and traced her finger around the glass and tucked her hair behind her ear. It amazed him at how he could find the simplest things that she did so sexy. He thought back to how she was in his arms sleep at the office and softly snoring. A smile stretched across his face.

"What are you smiling at," she looked up and saw Oliver had a smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing," he said.

She stared at him.

"You know you snore right?" He laughed and asked.

"I do not! And what made you think of that right now?"

"I thought about when you were sleep in my office...and yeah you kinda do snore. It's not a huge growling snore, but it's more like a soft snore…like a soft purr," he said with a smile.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Did you just compare me to a cat?"

"Yes I sort of did I guess. I like it though," he said. "It's sexy."

"Sexy?" She repeated.

"Yes, you're sexy and have a sexy snore," he replied.

"Oh! If you say so," She smiled at him, and Oliver didn't release her from his gaze.

She shifted on her feet and glanced around his penthouse apartment. She spotted a bow and arrow on a table against the wall, and a wood target board propped up.

"Oliver is that one of the bow and arrows from the office?"

"Yes it is," he proudly stated.

Felicity shook her head and laughed.

"I can't believe you brought it home with you."

"John said yeah, so it's here," he shrugged.

"What is it with you and that thing? Are you acting out your childhood desire to be Robin Hood?"

"Hey, it might come in handy one day, you never know. And yes I did want to be Robin Hood, when I was younger, don't judge me," he replied.

Felicity put her hands up, "Ok, I'm not judging," she laughed.

"So how did you get interested in bow and arrows?" she asked.

"School, we had an archery team," he replied.

"Nice! Win any medals?"

"My mom has them back at home in my old room. You'll have to come visit one day to see them."

She narrowed her eyes and smiled, "I will definitely do that."

She walked over and picked up one of the arrows, twirling it in her hand. She's used all kinds of weapons before, never a bow and arrow though.

She turned on her heels and looked at Oliver, "Teach me."

"What?" He asked.

"Teach me how to properly shoot Robin Hood," she replied.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Ok, I will. Let me set the target up. Don't want you shooting through the wall," he said.

She watched him as he walked across the floor. His muscles were on full display in the white muscle shirt he had on.

After he set it up, he walked over towards her and reached around her to pick up the bow.

"This is called the quiver," he said.

"A quiver?" She repeated.

"Yeah, silly name I know," he smirked. "So, you hold it like this." He stepped back and demonstrated, then reached it to her.

She grabbed it and awkwardly held it out, "This feels funny."

"No no," he said when she held it.

"What?" She dropped her hands in front of her and looked at him.

"Not like that, like this," he said and demonstrated again.

"I'm doing that," she replied.

"Here let me show you." He walked up behind her and grabbed her arms.

With her in his arms, her scent overtook him. His nose was immediately filled with her flowery scent, which made his knees weak. She smelled like perfection. He brushed her hair away from her neck..

"Put your left hand here," he said softly. He ran his hand down her arm until he reached her hand, and then placed it where them where they were suppose to go.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. His touch was warm on her skin as he ran his had down her arm to her hand, but it sent chills through her body. She was almost lost in his touch and scent, but she quickly regained focus.

"Ok," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Then the arrow goes here on the drawstring, and when you pull it back, keep your left arm straight. That way you will have more support."

He put her arms in the correct form and stood back so she could shoot. When she let the arrow go, it hit the bottom of the target.

"Ugh, I have to try again," she grunted. She did it again, this time by herself, and it hit off to the side.

"Here let me help," Oliver said. He really just wanted to touch her again.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity from behind and grabbed her hands. He guided her hands with his, drawing the bow and releasing the arrow. The arrow sailed into the air until it hit the center of the target.

"See," he said and tilted his head down towards her.

Felicity didn't realize how close their faces were until she tried to look up at him, and their faces touched. She could smell the scotch on him. He smelled like a manly man, and it turned her on. Oliver took the bow from her hand and placed it on the table behind her, never taking his gaze from her eyes.

Before she knew it, she had completely turned her body to face him. His hand was on the small of her back, pulling her towards him. There wasn't even an inch of space between them. Felicity took one step back and her body immediately met the table, she put her hands on the table to brace herself. There was no escape, and she knew she didn't want to. At that moment, she wanted Oliver just as badly as he wanted her. Oliver eyes went from her eyes, to her lips, and back to her eyes. He leaned towards her and cupped his face with her hands, bringing her lips towards his and softly kissed her. She held on to his arms, as he deepened the kiss.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long," he breathed against her lips.

"Well don't stop now," she replied and snaked her arms around his neck.

He grabbed her by the hips and sat her down on the table. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

His lips crashed into hers harder this time, for a passion filled kiss. He wrapped one hand around her waist, while using the other hand to support himself on the desk. She ran her tongue across his lips and heard and low growl escape his throat when she softly bit down on his lower lip. Oliver kissed and nibbled on her collarbone, causing her to throw her head back and whisper his name. Oliver quickly covered her exposed neck with warm kisses and licks. Felicity's hold on his neck loosened and she ran her hand down his chest and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. Oliver stood up, and helped Felicity snatch his shirt of

He quickly scooped her up and carried her over to his bed and gently threw her on the bed.

She sat up and quickly got rid of her shirt.

He placed kisses on her breast that were being held captive by her green lace bra, that he quickly unclasped. Next her matching green boyshorts were removed.

She clawed at his shorts, letting him know that she was ready for him to get rid of them. He obliged and she locked her legs around his waist.

He leaned down and kissed her while he massaged her thighs, getting dangerously close to her spot. He bit her lips, and sucked her tongue into his mouth.

God, he was a great kisser; she should've kissed him sooner. She moaned his name against his lips, "Oliver!"

The way she said his name, sent chills through him. "I love when you say my name like that," he said.

She was about to say it again when he deeply entered her. The only sound she could get out was a loud moan as she threw her head back, and dug her nails into his back.

"Don't stop," she breathlessly said once she felt his slow his pace.

"Oh don't worry baby, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Just enjoy the ride."

* * *

I thought it would be sweet when they finally had their moment together, that a arrow would be involved lol. Sort of a nod to the show. Anyway please please review. Reviews were lower last chapter, and the more reviews I get letting me know if you like it or not leads to me writing the next chapter quicker, so I would really appreciate if you did a review. I really do love them all...anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. They really encourage me to keep writing.

* * *

Felicity woke up to the smell of food cooking. She rolled over and saw Oliver in the kitchen over the stove. His back was turned to her, and she definitely loved the view. A sexy man cooking for her…it didn't get much better than this. The way all of his muscles flexed when he made a sudden movement. He only had on boxers, and a towel was thrown over his shoulder. She stretched and sat up.

"Well this is a welcome sight," she said. She brushed her hair back out of her face.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Oliver said when her turned around. "How'd you sleep?"

"Morning, and for some reason I slept better than I have in months," she replied with a smile.

"I'll like to think I had something to do with that." He walked over and kissed her.

"Maybe a little bit," she said.

"It was more than a little bit. You were out like a light."

Felicity covered her face and laughed. "Ok, you got me. What's on the menu?"

"I have a mushroom and peppers omelet and turkey bacon. I put some towels and a toothbrush in the bathroom for you," he said.

"Sounds good, and thank you," she said.

"Oh and I brought your bag in from your car too, so you can shower whenever you decide to."

She nodded. She would have to shower after she ate because right now she was starving.

After she was done in the bathroom, she found him siting at the table.

He watched her as she walked over to him. His dress shirt from last night adorned her body, and her long legs were on full display.

"That shirt looks a lot better on you than me," he smiled as she walked towards him.

She looked down at herself and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"I think you're right," she replied. "I'm starved!"

He pulled her into his lap. "Well let's eat then."

He picked up a piece of the omelet on the fork and held it to her lips.

"Oh, so you're feeding me too. What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"Just be you," he smiled. "Now eat up."

She laughed and followed his command.

"So how are we playing this at work," he asked in between bites. "Because they can't know."

"Just act like we were before," she shrugged.

"Uh yeah about that. Apparently we looked suspect before, especially to Roy, who is nosey."

Felicity looked at him, "Really? I thought we acted normal. Well I did, I don't know about you."

Oliver laughed. "Ok, I'll admit my attraction to you was strong, but you obviously didn't mind it."

'Maybe I was just being nice."

"So were you just being nice when you ended up in my bed last night?"

She looked at him and his smirk and smiled.

"See you don't have anything to say now, but I know the truth."

"Ok you got me," She held her hands up. "But back to the matter at hand. We'll just act as normal as we possibly can and no one will know. it's nothing they need to know anyway."

"Agreed, it would only complicate things. "

"So what time is it?" Felicity asked once they were done eating. She walked to the sink to wash the plate.

"It's 11:15," he said glancing at the clock. He was leaning against the island watching her.

"Oh, we better start getting ready." She started to walk towards her bag when Oliver grabbed her hand.

"I think we have a couple of minutes to spare," he said. Oliver pulled Felicity by the shirt - tail towards him, so now they were inches apart.

She rubbed her hands over his chest and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and sat her on island. He watched her as she chewed on her bottom lip, and ran his hands up her thighs pushing the shirt up even higher. He kissed her lips and she deepened it without any hesitation. Pulling Felicity's curls away from her neck, he started a trail of kisses from her lips, to her neck, and down to her collarbone. She threw her head back and dragged her nails across his shoulders. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

She grabbed his earlobe with her teeth. "You know, if we shower together that can cut save some time," she whispered.

He looked at her and gave her a mischievous grin, "I like your way of thinking. Let's go!"

* * *

Felicity got to work first. She walked in at exactly 12:45.

"Hey," she said. Everyone was already there, even Roy, who is usually the last to arrive.

Oliver walked in 10 minutes later and Roy's eyes immediately zeroed in on him. Oliver tried his best to ignore him.

"Hey I texted you," Sara said to Felicity.

"Oh my phone was dead, sorry," she lied. She had just forgot to text her back. "But yeah we're still on for tonight at my place." Her and Sara were having their weekly night of catching up on Game of Thrones and eating junk food.

"So what are we doing?" Oliver asked as he slid in his chair.

"Just waiting on John to get here," Sara said.

Felicity twirled around in her chair, chewing on her pen. She caught Oliver's eye and gave him a sly smile.

John walked in and he was on the phone yelling at someone. Lyla and Tom followed behind him. Everyone immediately sat up.

"Ok, so the stupid ass police wants us to go in tonight," he said when he ended the call. "This is why I hate working with them."

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"But it's not a shipping night, and there is probably no one important there," Sara said.

"What was the point of us taking time and gathering all that information if they just want us to rush in?" Oliver added

John threw his hands up, "My thoughts exactly. They're mad because we won't give them all of our information, so they want to go in and fuck up all of hard work."

"We're going to let you all decide if you want to go in or not, or just let the police handle it," Lyla said as she told John to calm down.

"Hell no, they're not about to take credit for all of our hard work," Roy said.

"What do they expect us to find tonight?" Felicity asked. "We're not even sure Anthony or even Joe will be there."

"Just round up any men that are there and get the merchandise for evidence. The police will be waiting to take them in. The FBI is waiting on our move. They won't help the cops unless we're involved," John said.

Oliver stood up and folded his arms. "So basically we have to wing this? Or the police will go and ruin it?"

John nodded, "Basically."

"So, what's the game plan guys?" He turned and asked them.

"We're going in," Roy said.

Oliver looked at Felicity and Sara.

"I'm in," Felicity said.

"Let's start getting ready then," Sara added.

The plan was to go once the sun went down. They would go in while John would be waiting with the FBI. They would only call them in if they needed backup. The police were to stay out of it, until the very end. If they all just rushed in, whoever was in the warehouse would more than likely destroy any evidence they could, and start a shootout. Just because they were winging the mission, didn't mean they didn't want it to go as smoothly as possible.

"Make sure your bullet proof vests are on," John demanded as they got ready. He was still angry, and would be angry until everything was done.

Oliver was struggling with snapping his under the arm.

"Here, let me do it for you." Felicity finished strapping the vest for him.

"There you go," she patted him on the chest and smiled.

John watched the two as their smiles and gaze lingered longer than normal. He would have a talk with them sooner rather than later, but that wasn't important right now.

"Hey John, we're going to be fine," Felicity turned to him and said. "No worries."

John smiled at her cheerful smile. He knew they were more than capable of doing it, but he still didn't like that they were rushing in.

* * *

They were in the van heading to the warehouse. The way they were dressed in all black, boots, cargo pants, and beanie hats. All back with combat boots, and black beanie. John made sure they all had on bulletproof vests. He stayed back with the FBI, down the road. They were just waiting for the call if it came. Lyla was back at the office with Tom, who had the security feed going. Weapons and communicators…check!

Roy was perched on top of a building away from the dock. Whenever he was given the go ahead he would take the patrolling men out. Then he would stay outside to keep an eye out.

"Ok, I have eyes on the three guards. I'm ready whenever you guys are." Roy said.

Felicity checked her handgun then slipped it behind her back. She passed Sara hers, and then closed the van door.

"Ready?" Oliver asked. Sara and Felicity nodded.

"Ok Tom and Roy, go ahead."

Roy quickly shot the three guards with the tranquilizers. They were only using kill shots if it was absolutely necessary.

"Bull's-eye," Roy whispered once the last guy fell.

"It's clear guys, go!" Tom yelled.

Sara, Felicity and Oliver each checked one of the guards to make sure they were out.

Felicity found keys on one of the guys and threw them to Oliver.

"Ok we're going in," Oliver said. Oliver pushed the door open. Sara took the left, Felicity took the right and Oliver went up the middle. The warehouse was empty.

"Who's there?" They heard a voice yell from up the stairs.

"Shit!" Sara whispered. Oliver signaled for them to hide. Felicity crouched down behind some boxes and Sara braced herself against the wall. Oliver hid by the stairs.

The man started descending the stairs. Once he got to the bottom, Oliver grabbed him around the throat, and threw a hand over his mouth. The man tried to put up a struggle, but he couldn't overpower Oliver.

"Are you here alone?" Oliver asked and placed gun at his head. "Just nod yes or no."

The man quickly nodded yes. He looked like he couldn't be any more than 25 years old very young looking.

"Now if my two friends go upstairs and get hurt," He squeezed his arm around the man's neck tighter. "You will have to answer to me, and I promise that you don't want that," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"I promise I'm here alone. It's just me and the three guards outside," the man shakingly said.

Felicity walked over, and patted the man down. "He's clean."

"What's upstairs?' Sara asked.

"Just supplies I guess," he stuttered.

"Who are you people?" he asked.

"That's not important. Just stay right here with me." Oliver sat the guy down in the chair.

"Oliver is everything ok?" John asked over the communicator.

"Yeah, we're inside. Felicity and Sara are checking upstairs and I'm here with…wait I didn't get your name," he turned to the guy.

"Jake," he responded.

"I'm here with Jake. He's was the only person inside. As soon as we find the stuff we're coming out."

"Ok just be careful," John said.

"Now while my lady friends are upstairs, I want you to tell me where Anthony is? As long as you cooperate, I won't hurt you."

"I don't know where he is, I swear," he stuttered. "I'm just Joe Helm's nephew. He's over this place. I just came by because I needed to talk to him. I'm in college, not in this crazy business."

"Ok kid calm down," Oliver said. He believed him for some reason. "How old are you?"

"I'm 23." Just as Oliver thought, too young for this business and to be involved in any kind of way.

Sara and Felicity came back downstairs.

Felicity stood in front of Oliver. "Boxes full of weapons and drugs are upstairs, as well ad cash. So we can call them in to take the stuff now," she said.

"Guys we have company," Roy came in over the communicator. Three cars pulled up, and they quickly noticed the guards weren't patrolling the ground. They drew their guns immediately and ran to the warehouse.

"Get out of there quick!" Tom yelled.

"Shit! I knew something like this would happen. We're on the way now," John yelled. "Roy, see how many you can take out."

"Already on it." Roy quickly shot two of the men, until one of them turned and fired towards the building.

"It's too many of them," he yelled.

"Just stay hidden, we should be there soon." John said.

"Come on get up, let's go." Oliver pulled Jake up and walked to a backdoor. Just when they approached the door, bullets rang out. They pierced through the walls and struck the crates and boxes, knocking debris everywhere.

"Get down!" Oliver yelled as he dropped to the floor and pulled Jake down. It was too late; Jake had already been hit. He had been shot in the chest.

"You're going to be alright kid, just hang with me," Oliver said dragged Jake behind some crates.

"Felicity, Sara, are you good?" he asked.

"Yes!" They yelled back.

"Come on kid," he pleaded grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

Felicity ran over and tried to find the wound to apply pressure to it.

Jake was choking on his blood, and Oliver looked down at him right when he closed his eyes.

"Damn it!"

The kid more than likely was just there because his uncle dragged him into the something and now he was dead.

The shots ceased and he could hear the footsteps accelerating. He grabbed Felicity and ran behind the chest where Sara was crouched.

"You ok?" he whispered to Felicity. She nodded yes.

He looked at Sara and she nodded.

"We're trapped!" Sara said.

Tom came in, "There are eight guys getting ready to come in. Roy is trying to get there to help. Be careful guys!"

"Just stay quiet, and when they come in we can try to take them out one by one," Felicity said. "We need to separate so we'll have a better chance."

Felicity ran over and slid behind a desk, and the first man kicked the door down. He immediately fired a shot in Felicity's direction. Oliver jumped up and fired two shots, hitting the man in the chest.

"Sara go! We will cover you," he yelled.

Sara darted to hid behind a stack of crates, while Felicity and Oliver traded shots with the men.

Two more men fell, leaving five.

"You're not making it out alive, whoever you are," one of the guys yelled.

Felicity reloaded her gun. She peeped around and fired a shot hitting him in the leg. He dropped to one knee and immediately fired at her. She ducked again and covered her head from the flying debris.

Oliver fired one shot, and hit the man in the head.

Sara hit two more men as soon as they walked in. Now there were two more left.

Just as they were getting ready to fire, the two men were hit from behind and dropped immediately.

Roy had finally made it to them. "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah man, thanks," Oliver said as he stepped over the bodies.

Felicity was checking the pulses and Sara were moving the weapons.

"Oh, it's not our blood," Oliver added once he saw Roy staring at him and Felicity's clothes.

"What the hell happened?" Roy asked as he looked around.

"Your guess is as good as mines," Oliver said.

A black van pulled up and John hopped out with some of the FBI.

"Anybody hurt?"

They all said no.

"Not our blood, don't worry!" Felicity saw how John's face quickly turned once he saw the blood on their clothes.

"There was one innocent casualty, Joe Helm's nephew was caught in the crossfire," Oliver said.

"Damn," John said and shook his head. "The FBI will take the evidence from here."

"I want you to go back to the office, get cleaned up and go home. I will handle finding out why this near ambush happened," he said through gritted teeth.

"If the police let them know or somehow leaked it, they will pay. Just let me and these guys take care of it...and don't even worry about coming in tomorrow. Just go home."

They all nodded. John was pissed to say the least, and you didn't want to cross him once he was like that. He said he would handle it, and they trusted that he would.

* * *

They were finally back at the office. To say the night was crazy was really not describing it right. John was set on making the police force pay for what happened. Everyone had showered and gotten rid of their clothes. They talked a little while about what all happened, until they finally decided it was time to take it to the house.

"I'm going to get out of here. We can reschedule out Game of Thrones night," Sara told Felicity.

"Ok that's fine. I'll text you, see you later."

Roy left soon after.

"Hey are you ok?" Felicity asked Oliver. She looked over at him by his locker, he was very quiet...more than usual. He had been fairly quiet every since they got back.

"Yeah I'm good."

"You sure?" She walked over and leaned against the locker next to him. "You've been quiet since we got back, no celebration or nothing."

"Positive." He closed his locker and smiled at her. "Don't worry."

She looked him up and down. She could tell he was lying, but decided not to push the issue.

She pushed herself off the locker. "Ok just checking. You know where to find me if you need to talk."

"Thanks," he said.

"Well let me get out of here and salvage the rest of my eventful night," she said.

"Plans?" He asked.

She grabbed her bag, and turned and smiled at him. "Yeah with some cookies and cream ice cream and my couch."

Oliver laughed, "Sounds good."

"Oh you have no idea," she smiled. "See you later."

* * *

Felicity had just stretched out on the couch when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey," Oliver stood before her.

"Hey come on in."

"Batman fan huh?" He asked as he walked in.

Felicity had on shorts with Batman symbols over them, a black tank top and a thin robe.

"Yep, I guess you can say it's like your obsession with Robin Hood."

Oliver laughed. "Hey that secret stays between me and you."

"Don't worry, I can keep secrets."

She sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her.

Oliver sat down on her couch. He covered his face with his hands and let out a deep sigh.

"Ok tell me what's wrong, or I'm just going to bug you until you give in because I can tell something's bothering you."

"I just keep thinking about that kid."

"You're not blaming yourself are you?" She asked.

Oliver just kept staring ahead and didn't respond.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You know that right? We really tried, there was nothing we could've done." She ran her fingers across his neck and shoulder.

"I guess," he shrugged.

Oliver knew deep down that they weren't to blame, let alone him It was really the cops who tipped off the Anthony's people more than likely. Jake was just caught in the crossfire.

"It's more than that. Hey, I'm here. You can talk."

"It's just that he was so young and it was unnecessary. He shouldn't have even been there. He had his whole life ahead of him. What bothers me the most is that he reminds me so much of someone from my FBI days."

"What happened?" Felicity asked.

It was a subject that Oliver didn't talk about much. It happened early on when he was still new with the department. But with Felicity, talking was so easy. He didn't have trouble opening up to her.

He laid his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"His name was Cody, a good kid. We had been investigating his family for making and selling drugs. But Cody was the only person in the family who was trying to stay away from that business. He was going to school to become an engineer...straight and narrow. The day we raided the house, he wasn't going to be there...I made sure of that. A shootout started once we went in and for someone reason Cody showed up."

His voice started breaking and he paused. Felicity rubbed his cheek, and he cleared his throat before he continued.

"He wasn't even suppose to be there, he was supposed to be on his way to school. He got hit by a stray bullet and died in my arms. That night haunted me for a long time; having someone die in your arms is just horrible, and it happened again tonight."

"That wasn't your fault either, Oliver. You know as well as I know that accidents happen in this business. You can't shoulder all the blame," she said.

"Just holding him as he took his last breath was the hardest thing I've done, and holding Jake tonight brought those memories that I had buried deep down inside back. Just wish I could've done more.

She looked down at him, and could tell that this was a very touch subject for him. The fact that he was opening up to her so much really shocked her. I mean they were close, and closer after spending the night together, but they hadn't put any labels on what they had going on.

"Hey," she looked down at him and looked directly in his blue eyes. "You're a great agent and an even greater guy. Don't doubt yourself. We all have things that happened in the past that we wish we could take back or change. But that's the past, and we use it to strengthen ourselves and become stronger and better people. We have to learn from them and move forward."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

"Anytime, I'm always here," she smiled.

He sat up and stared at her. "You're so beautiful."

Oliver ran his fingers through her hair, never moving his glare from her eyes. He pulled her into a kiss. She leaned back on the couch, and he positioned himself between her legs.

"Thanks for the talk," he mumbled against her lips in between kisses.

"Anytime," she breathed.

"Now I want to talk in other ways," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled like a schoolgirl. "Well I suggest you get to talking," she replied.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N It feels like it's been forever since I updated this story. The writing muse finally struck me, so here it is. I hope you like it!

* * *

"What do you mean they refuse to use the evidence?"

John had just informed them that not only that Anthony was more than likely going free, but so was Joe. The police had come in and shot everything to hell. All of there handwork was mostly for nothing.

"That's such bullshit," Oliver banged his fist on the table.

Felicity looked over at Oliver who was understandably furious. He had an added investment in seeing Joe go to jail, even though he said he didn't blame himself for the young boy's death, she knew he still did.

"What is the plan now John?" Sara asked.

"We're working on that, and this time we involve no one. We do this alone," he answered.

"I would just prefer it if we kill the bastards," Oliver kicked the chair from under him. "I need some time alone," he left out.

"Oliver," Lyla called after him.

"No let him go," John held his hand up. "It's alright. All of you just go to your offices, I'll call you back when I have something."

* * *

Felicity knocked on Oliver's door. She could hear him groan when he got up to answer it.

"Hey," she leaned against the doorframe when he cracked the door open. "I was coming to see if you want something to eat. Roy and Sara are already headed down."

"No, I'm good," he replied.

"Okay," she said slowly and turned on her heels.

"Felicity wait," he called.

"I'm sorry," he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. He closed the door behind her abs pressed her against it.

"Oliver, there's no need..." Oliver cut her words off with his lips. Kissing her eased away everything that was on his mind; he just got lost in her lips.

"To apologize," she finished when they came up for air.

"I'm just so angry you know. Something has to be done," he leaned his forehead against hers.

"John is working on it," she ran her hands up and down his arms. "We just have to trust him, and trust the team. As long as we stick together, we will have them rotting in a prison cell."

Oliver nodded, but deep down, that anger was boiling inside of him. He would have to find a way to send Anthony a message.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and they were still finalizing and coming up with the best way to target Russo again.

Felicity was at Oliver's place, and they were lounging around in the bed that night.

"Shhh," do you hear that? Oliver asked. He was straddled over Felicity, but had broke their kiss when it sounded like he heard a noise.

"No," Felicity's eyes darted around the room and her ears perked.

"Sounds like someone is out there," Oliver whispered.

Just as Felicity was about to agree, someone kicked the door open.

"Shit," Oliver yelled as he rolled over pulling Felicity down with him onto the floor as bullets sprayed the room.

He quickly looked over Felicity to make sure she was okay. She nodded and handed her a gun he pulled from under the bed. The bullets stopped. "We know you're in here," one of the guys yelled. "Come out and play!"

They couldn't tell how many there were since they didn't get a look at him before they ducked for cover. He silently counted to three and on cue Felicity ran to the other side of the room and crouched behind the chest, as Oliver covered her. Oliver could see that there were three guys; he fired off shots towards the guys long enough to make sure Felicity was hid. He hit one of the men in the leg and crouched for cover again.

Felicity cocked her gun and nodded at Oliver. She sent bullets in their direction. She hit the guy Oliver had shot in the shoulder in the neck; he immediately dropped to the floor. The other three guys ran into the kitchen behind the island.

"Dammit," she whispered when she checked the gun. She didn't have any bullets left.

"Oh there's someone else in here," one of the men yelled. "I'm pretty sure it's a lady considering the time of night. Is it your lady friend? I can't wait to get my hands on her. Hopefully she's as good in bed, as she is a shooter."

Oliver stood up and started slowly to try to make his way over to the kitchen. One of the guys leaned around the island and fired a shot piercing Oliver in his chest. "Ah," he cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Now you find the girl while I take care of him," the guy ordered the other.

Felicity said a silent prayer and stood from behind the chest. "Wait!" She yelled and dropped the gun. Both men stopped and looked in her direction. She could see Oliver writhing in pain on the floor, the blood soaking his white shirt. "No, don't." she heard Oliver moan.

"Just wait," she repeated and held her hands in the air. She looked at Oliver who caught her eye and slightly nodded.

"Oh she does look as good as she shoots," the guy said while he held the gun on Oliver. "Check her," he nodded towards the guy." She observed the guy as he walked towards her. He had a handgun, so the chances of her being able to disarm him were fairly high. There was a small knife that he must have grabbed out the kitchen stuck in his waistband. She just had to play it cool, and stall just the right amount of time before she made a move.

The guy walked over to Oliver and kicked the gun away from Oliver's body. "So Anthony sent us you know. Did you really think it was a good idea to confront us? Hmm?" He pressed down into Oliver's chest making him cry out in agony. "That wasn't very smart."

Felicity shot a look in Oliver's direction. When did Oliver go see them, and why would he without backup? She would have to focus on that later. The main goal now was just getting out of there alive.

"It obviously scared him enough to send you after me," Oliver strained to talk through the pain. "He knows that his time is almost up."

"She's clean," the guy who had Felicity's arm in a death grip yelled. He threw her on the couch and pointed the gun at her head. Now Felicity had to think of another plan to get the gun from him.

"Good, keep her right there. I might have some fun with her later," the guy turned to Oliver. "Oh? Did you not like me saying that?" He teased.

"Just let her go, and take me," Oliver said.

"No, I'm sorry it doesn't work like that. You both have to die tonight."

"How did you find out where I was at?" Oliver asked.

"We have our ways," he smirked. He leaned in and whispered in Oliver's ear, "Maybe it's someone on your team Oliver. But I will reassure you that it is not that pretty little thing over there."

Oliver's eyes widen as the guy revealed that he knew his name. Oliver quickly tried to think of who could have possibly known about him going to meet Anthony. He was coming up blank, until he remembered that he had asked Tom for one of the burner phones to record something on. Could it had really been him though?

The guy who had Felicity crouched down in front of her and ran his hand down her face and through her hair.

"I'm going to kill you," she hissed.

"Oh really?" The guy chuckled.

"Yes, just like I killed your friend over there," she nodded towards the dead body.

He ran the gun down her chest and down her thigh, "You don't have a gun sweet thing, so I would have to disagree," he smugly smiled.

She titled her head and returned the smug smile. "Really?"

The guy nodded and before he could say anything, Felicity kneed him under the chin snapping his head back. He fell to the floor. "You bitch," he yelled. Felicity kicked the gun away from him. He grabbed her leg and pulled her to the floor, rolling on top of her. They wrestled trying to pin the other down.

"Oh we have a feisty one," the guy who had Oliver remarked. He pulled Oliver up. "How about I let you watch this before I shoot you. Hurry up and end this," he yelled.

Oliver was trying to pull whatever strength he could find to get to Felicity. Oliver mustered all his strength and threw his head back into the guys face. He immediately cried out in pain and grabbed his nose releasing Oliver. Oliver grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and hit him over the head knocking him unconscious. He grabbed the gun quickly shot the guy and began to stumble his way over to Felicity.

The guy pinned Felicity down with his knees and tried to reach for the gun. Felicity brought the knife up that she had grabbed from his waistband and stabbed him in his side. She knew exactly what spot to go for, to cause the most damage; between the ribs. "I told you I was going to kill you," she whispered in his ear as he squirmed in pain. "I keep my promises," she said. Twisting the knife deeper before she pushed him off her. He fell to the ground as his eyes slowly closed.

Felicity ran over to Oliver who was struggling to stay on his feet. "Come on, I got you," she put his arm around her shoulders and helped him over to the couch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Oliver asked Felicity shook her head, "I'm fine, let me take care of you "We can discuss all of this later. Just wait right here, I'll tie him up and then call John."

"There's some handcuffs in that drawer," he said.

Felicity took care of the guy and called John and have him a brief summary of what happened.

"Hey Oliver, stay with me!" She yelled as his eyes lowered. She grabbed the first aid kit and quickly went to work on him.

"The bullet is still in there," she told him after she checked for an exit. "I have to get it out."

"Go ahead," he nodded. "Can't wait for John, I trust you."

Felicity tied her hair up, and ran to the kitchen, "for the pain," she said as she handed him a glass of whiskey. Oliver quickly threw the drink back as Felicity went to work on the wound. Oliver growled as Felicity dug the bullet out. "Sorry, at least it's not that deep," she reassured him. She poured the peroxide and Oliver dug his hand in the couch at the pain. "Almost done, just gotta clean it some more and stitch it up."

John came in right when she was putting the bandages on it. "What the hell happened?" He asked. Roy and Sara followed him in.

"Had a little incident," Oliver winced.

"John can you check his wound. I did the best I could."

"I would say little is an understatement," Roy said as he walked around observing everything. "It seems as if you two handled yourselves very well."

"Are you okay?" Sara pulled Felicity into a hug.

"Yeah I am thanks," Felicity smiled. "I just need a drink now."

Sara followed Felicity into the kitchen.

"So you and Oliver?" Sara asked. It didn't take much to put two and two together. It was pretty obvious to everybody now that they were sleeping together, why else was she over Oliver's this late.

"Yep," Felicity nodded. "Couldn't hide it now huh?"

"Nope," Sara smiled.

"I'll explain everything once this situation here is over, I promise."

Oliver began to explain how he went to pay a visit against his better judgment. He confronted Anthony and Joe, and told them that he wasn't going to stop until they were brought down. John was furious once he learned what Oliver had done, and the ramifications that came from that careless mistake. He tore into Oliver telling him how he forgot that he had signed on to be apart of a team. His actions not only affected him, but everybody involved. When John asked what would make Oliver do something like that, he couldn't tell him. He bottled it up, and only Felicity knew the reason.

Felicity was furious. Oliver had said he wasn't going to do anything, and that he was just going to wait it out and handle it with everyone else, as a team. It was clear as day now that that had been a lie. She was also furious that he didn't trust her enough to confide in her.

John told Sara to drive them to the office so they could get cleaned up and rest; he and Roy would take care of everything there. The ride to the office was spent in absolute silence; not a peep from anyone. They were each loss in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Are you coming to rip me to shreds too?" Oliver asked once he opened his office door to find Felicity there.

"I came to see if you needed anything," she said.

"No I'm fine, thanks. You want to come in?"

"I'm going to go to my office," she turned to leave.

"Felicity I know you have something to say, just say it. You've never held you're tongue before. I know you're angry that I put you in danger. I'm really sorry about that. I never meant to cause you any harm

Oliver was right; she did have a lot to say. She walked in and slammed his door.

"No Oliver, that isn't why I'm angry. This job alone comes with danger, but I accept it. I'm angry because you didn't come to me. How long has it been? I thought we were in this together. I thought you trusted me," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why? Cause of what we were doing? Is that it?" He yelled.

"Oliver don't you dare play that card with me. I'm angry because we're a team; we work together. You just went against everything we signed up for. Tonight should've proved even more that I have your back." She threw her hands up, "It wasn't just us in danger, but Sara, Roy, Dig and Lyla. They deserved to know. You can't see that because you're so clouded with anger right now because some old wounds were opened, but you have to let that anger go. I know you still blame yourself..."

"No you don't know. Nobody does," he said

"Well I would if you had come to me, you've done it before. I've always told you that you could come to me and talk. Why didn't you this time?" Oliver just stood there silent with a clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows. She shook her head and turned to walk off.

"Because I knew you would talk me out of it," he quietly said. He eased down onto the bed. "I knew you would try to talk me down."

She stopped and turned back toward him. "Yes, I would have Oliver because you know we work best together, as a team."

"Well the team dropped the ball last time," he said.

"Are you kidding me? You know what happened last time. We did our job," she yelled.

"See this is exactly why I didn't include you. I didn't feel like hearing that then, and I don't feel like hearing it now. Just because we're having sex, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

"Oh so that's the card you're playing," she scoffed. "Since you want to play it that way, I always knew we were just friends with benefits, did you?" She spat at him out of anger and stormed off.

"Felicity wait," he called after her. "What? We never established what we were," she responded. "Tonight has proven that you don't value whatever it was that we were, or this team. From now on, it's strictly professional between us."

"Wait Felicity," he called again, but she ignored him.

Oliver watched her as she closed the door behind her. Little did Felicity know that her words did hurt Oliver. Is that really all they were to her? He didn't want to admit it, but he did begin to catch real feelings for her. If her goal was to just piss him off by saying that they were only friends with benefits, she definitely succeeded. He knew as well as she did that they were more than that. He shouldn't have pushed her into saying that, but he wasn't thinking clearly. They were both just speaking out of anger, and lashing out at each other. Oliver would have to try fix their relationship because after all he had broken her trust, but first he needed to talk to a pissed off John and tell him his suspicions about Tom.

* * *

"Sara," Felicity knocked on her door.

"Hey," she said when she opened the door.

"Can I come in," Felicity asked.

Sara waved her in and Felicity dropped down in the seat when she walked in.

"Here," Sara stood over her with a drink. "Looks like you need this."

"Thanks," she took the drink and sipped it.

"Me and Oliver have been sneaking around for months," Felicity said. "There was an attraction and one thing led to another and you know."

"I knew something was up with you two," Sara said.

"Are you angry?" Felicity asked.

"Of course not, why would I be? You two are grownups. You can't tell somebody to date or not," Sara shrugged.

"I wouldn't exactly call what we were doing dating," Felicity said.

"Were?" Sara questioned.

"Yes were, our little friends with benefits situation is over."

Sara started laughing and Felicity shot her a confused look.

"Friends with benefits don't last as long you two did. There were feelings involved. Don't even try to say there wasn't."

"Well it doesn't matter. We're still going to end it; I mean it is ended. This incident tonight was a major one. Plus, we just had a huge argument, so yeah it's pretty much done."

"Yeah I eavesdropped on part of your argument," she laughed. Felicity laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, look." Sara said. "Yes. What Oliver did was stupid, but I'm sure he had his reasons. I know you know more about the situation than you're letting on."

What Sara was saying was true. She did know why Oliver snapped and took such a huge risk. While Oliver was making progress with the situation, she knew when the news came that the evidence wouldn't stand in court, he wouldn't be happy. She just thought he would at least come to her, and not go behind her back, let alone the team's back.

"He will probably need you now more than ever," Sara added. "I can tell there are real feelings there; don't let him push you away...and don't you push him away."

* * *

I had to add a little angst and drama in there. Please review!

A/N Season 3 has been filled with so much angst though, hopefully it pays off good in the long run. Oh and I love Felicity's mom!


End file.
